Just a Coincidence
by heartofgoldd
Summary: Blake and her best friend,Brittany, win tickets to a Big Time Rush concert. Blake brings along her little cousin Nate, who wanders off and gets lost...
1. Chapter 1

"Brittany! Come on we're going to be late!" I called to my best friend.

Today was the day that my favorite radio station was giving out tickets to get see Big Time Rush—my favorite band!

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into waking up 2 am in the morning to go with you to get some tickets," she said in her itchy, morning voice as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh please! It's not like you don't like Big Time Rush."

"Yea, I like them, but I like my sleep much more!"

"Stop complaining and let's go!"

The good thing about Los Angeles at 2 in the morning was that there was very little traffic. It would have taken us at least 45 minutes to get there from where we lived, but since there was no traffic we got there in about 30 minutes.

Brittany and I moved out to L.A. after we graduated from high school. We were both very advanced for our ages, so we graduated at 16. Naturally, our parents threw a fit at the thought of us living in L.A by ourselves at age 16. But we were responsible, so they got over it—of course we never mentioned all the partying we did, and the time we almost got arrested. Some things are better left unsaid. After high school we enrolled at UCLA and completed our degrees—Brittany was a lawyer, on the weekends she worked at the community college near our house as math teacher, and I worked for the Los Angeles Times. It was my dream job! Now we were both 21 and living at our own house, without the worry of our parents, and we were doing just fine!

"Hey Brit!" I said shaking her awake. "Come on, we're here!"

"Blake, if you weren't my best friend I would have kick your ass by now, you know that?"

I laughed, "Yea, I know, but you can't do that. You need me, who else is gonna help pay the bills?"

She nodded, "Damn, I forgot about that. Looks like I'll have to keep you around." She teased.

I laughed, "Come on! I'm sure the line is extremely long by now!"

She took her time to get out of the car.

"OHMYGOSH! Could you be any slower?" I asked frustrated. "I'm going on ahead, meet me inside."

She nodded, "Yea, you probably should go. I'm still," she yawned. "So sleepy."

I ran inside, not knowing where I was headed. Luckily, there were signs pointing in the direction that I needed to go. I ran down the hall and made a left.

"Oh, it looks like we have our first winner!" DJ Deanna said.

I looked around to see who it was. I didn't see anyone on my way to the studio. The only people who were here was me and the DJ.

She chuckled, "And it appears that she is still under a daze." She gestured for me to sit down next to her, I did. She handed me some headphones, I put them on.

"So," DJ Deanna began. "How does it feel knowing that you're the first winner today?"

"I'm the first person to get here?" I asked shocked!

She nodded.

"Well, I'm a bit tried, but still excited at the same time!"

DJ D, as she was known, chuckled. "Well, that's understandable. So you're a big, Big Time Rush fan, huh?"

My eyes widened, "Big doesn't even cover it! They mean the world to me!"

"Who's you favorite guy?"

Before I could even think about what I was going to say, or who might be listening, "KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT! I love that man with all my heart!"

He eyes widened this time, "Well, I guess big really was an understatement. What your name?"

"Blake Stewart!" I told her!

"Well, guys you heard it here first! Miss. Blake Stewart loves Kendall Schmidt with all her heart and she's won tickets to see him and the rest of the Big Time boys, but she's also won backstage passes to meet the guys!"

I looked at Deanna questionably, "WHAT?"

She spoke slowly this time, "You won tickets not only to their concert, but also backstage passes."

I almost fell out my seat.

"Okay, guys, we'll be back in a few, but in the meantime enjoy some Maroon 5 with 'Moves Like Jagger.'"

Deanna took off her headphones, "Hey, you okay, Blake?"

"BLAKE?" Brittany exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

I made a face, "Yea, Brit. I'm fine. I'm just a bit surprised."

"Why?" She asked.

"Oh, I told her she won backstage passes to meet Big Time Rush." Deanna answered for me.

"Oh okay!" She said.

"Okay? Why are you not freaking out? You should be freaking out!"

"Well, I already knew that the first person here would win backstage passes. And then from then on, they would randomly choose people."

"And you didn't tell me this why?" I asked annoyed.

"You mean aside from the fact that you wouldn't have let me gone to sleep so we could be here at like midnight? I don't know, it must have slipped my mind."

I made another face, "What a coincidence."

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is the fic, I hope you're liking it soo far! I love you for reading, now, go leave me a review, kay? And remember, keep on rushing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Brittany! Come on, we have to pick Cindy up!"

She ran down the stairs, "Don't rush me, woman! I'm comin!"

It was the day of the concert and the two of us were extremely excited! Since I won four tickets, Brittany decided to take her seven year old god sister, Cindy, and I was bringing my four year old cousin, Nate. They were both big fans as well! In fact, Nate was the reason I was hooked on Big Time Rush in the first place. Nate lived back home with his family, but took a flight out to L.A for the show. He was proud that he got to ride the plane all by himself, without adult supervision. Or, so he thought. The stewardess' kept an eye on him throughout the trip.

"Alright, I'm ready, let's go!" She said hurriedly as she ran out the door.

"Someone's excited," Nate said as he looked at me.

I laughed, "Oh yea, definitely excited!"

He took my hand in his, "You have the tickets, right?"

I nodded, "Mhmm, of course I do."

"Okay, then, let's goo!" He pulled me out of the house and towards the car.

Brittany wasn't the only one excited!

We picked Cindy up and made our way to the arena. Tons of fans were already there, I'm talking thousands upon thousands of people waiting for time to pass, so they could all see Big Time Rush. And to attend the rides at the carnival as well, of course.

After looking for what seemed like hours, we found a parking spot and made out way into the arena. It looked like there were more people inside than outside, if that was even possible!

"Blake," Nate said as he tugged my top. "Can we get some food? I'm starving!"

"Oh me too!" Cindy chimed in! "Can we get some nachos?"

"And then some cotton candy," Nate asked excitedly.

Brittany and I exchanged looks. "I'll get the nachos and the drinks," she said to me.

"And I'll get the cotton candy and the," I started but was cut off by Nate.

"POPCORN!"

I laughed, "I'll get the cotton candy and the popcorn!"

"Cindy, you come with me," Brittany told her god sister. "And Nate, you got with Blake. We'll meet back here, in front of the Ferris wheel once we've gotten everything."

"Sounds good," I told her. "Come on Nate, make sure to stay close. There are a ton of people here; we don't want to get separated from each other!"

He nodded and was sure to walk next to me the whole time. I got the cotton candy and handed it to him to hold while I got the popcorn. We headed back over to the Ferris wheel to wait for Britt and Cindy.

We started nibbling on the popcorn and cotton candy. "I don't think we're going to want any nachos when Brittany and Cindy get back."

There was silence.

"Nate?" I looked down, no one was there. "Nate," I laughed nervously. "This isn't funny, kiddo." I was panicking.

"Hey, we're back," Brittany called.

I turned around to face her, "I CAN'T FIND NATE!"

Her eyes widened, "WHAT? How did you lose him?"

I was freaking out. How did I lose him? "I don't know! We were right here waiting for you guys," I explained to her. "And we were nibbling on the snacks and I asked him something and he wasn't there!"

"Okay, well we have to look for him!"

"You take Cindy! If you find him then call me ASAP! I'm going to go retrace our steps and see if Nate is somewhere over there."

I turned around quickly and went back to the concession stands Nate and I went to. He wasn't there! _Seriously, what was I going to do? How could I lose my little cousin? What was I going to tell his parents?_

I was just about to go talk to a police officer when my phone started vibrating. _Please let this be Britt!_ Of course, it wasn't. It was a Los Angeles number, but not one I knew. I needed to distract myself right now! I needed to think calmly. My phone continued vibrating. _What I need to do was answer the fucking phone!_

"Hello?" I answered a bit rude. Honestly, if this was some telemarketer I would punch somebody in the face!

"Blake?" A familiar voice called.

"Nate? Nate where are you?" I asked him frantically.

"I'm fine, I wandered off, I'm sorry," he told me.

"Nate! Where are you?"

"I'm not really sure, hold on."

"Hello?" Another voice called on the phone.

"Uh hi. Is my cousin with you?" I asked.

"Yea, he is. He's a sneaky little fella," the voice said.

"What?" I was still freaking out. "Where are you? I need to see Nate!"

"Um, where are you, I can give you directions on where to meet us."

"I'm near the Ferris wheel," I told him. I didn't even know who he was!

"Okay, what you have to do is walk all the way pass the concession stands, like you're going into the stadium. But don't, you'll see a side entrance, go in there, and you'll find us."  
>"I'll be there in a bit, thanks," I said as I hung up the phone and called Brittany. I told her where to meet me, and once she found me we made our way to where Nate was.<p>

I saw the side entrance and quickly walked in. "NATE!" I yelled as I turned the corner.

"Blakee!" He ran towards me when he saw me.

I kneeled down to give him a hug. I have never been happier to see him in my life!

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I think that's my fault," some said as the approached us.

I stood up to see who it was talking. Kendall Schmidt?

**This is for chapter 2! Sorry it's taken me so long to post, I've been busy with school! I'll try to have a new chapter up soon! Go read and review, and most importantly keep on rushing3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was confused. And excited. I was confused and excited, all at the same time. What was Nate doing with Kendall? Why did Nate run off in the first place? And I was excited because of, well, Kendall.

"Nate, do you want to explain to me what is going on?" I asked him. I had to work up the nerve to talk to Kendall.

"Well," he began. "While we were waiting for Brittany and Cindy to come back with the food I was looking around and I saw Kendall. Or at least, I thought it was him."

"So you decided to follow him to find out? I asked him.

He nodded.

"Why? Nate, I almost had a heart attack!"

He hugged me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry so much. But I wanted to do something special for you since you brought me to the concert."

I was confused again, "How is getting lost at a concert doing something special?" I asked him.

"No, no, silly. If it was Kendall, I wanted him to meet you because of how much you love him."

_He just said that I love Kendall out loud. And Kendall was standing right there, not even a good foot away. I'm gonna die!_

__ "Nate," I sighed. "Thank you for being so sweet and wanting to do something nice, but next time, please don't!"

"But aren't you glad I did? I mean it's Kendall! You LOVE Kendall and"

"Nate," I said quickly, cutting him off! "I don't care who it is, I don't love anyone as much as I love you! So please don't wander off again!"

He frowned and nodded, "Okay, I won't."

"Thank you," I told him as I stood up. I looked at Kendall who had a smile on his face; he was clearly entertained from my conversation with Nate. "I guess I owe you a thank you, too," I told him.

"After I apologize," he said. "I'm sorry that the guys and I were out at the fair in the first place. Obviously, we shouldn't be because something like this happens. But we wanted to have some fun before the show started. I thought we were doing a pretty good job of blending in, but apparently not," he said smiling at Nate.

I didn't know what to say. "I don't think you need to apologize for that, I mean, that's understandable. But thanks for taking care of Nate and not freaking out and calling security on him or something like that."

He made a face, "Nah, why would I do that? Besides, he seemed like a cool, little guy. And the way he was going on about you, I just had to meet you," he said as he winked.

Was he teasing? … or flirting?

I shook it off, I probably imagined it anyway. "Right, well thanks anyways."

"Kendall," Logan said approaching us. "Is this Nate's cousin?"

He nodded, "Yea, Logan this is," he looked at me questionably.

"Blake," I said with a smile. "Blake Stewart."

He smiled, "I like that, it's spunky. Logan, this is Blake. Blake this is Logan."

"Nice to meet you, Blake!" He said as he leaned in for a hug.

"You too!" I said with a big smile! "But," I said slowly. "My best friend, Brittany," I said a bit too loudly. She looked over at me and her eyes widened. "Would be pretty happy if she got to meet you too."

He smiled his Logan smile, and walked over to her. She screamed when he started talking to her.

Kendall, Nate, and I laughed. "So, you excited for the concert?" He asked.

"YES! Very!" I told him.  
>"Awesome," he said.<br>"She won tickets on the radio," Nate told him. "She was there at, like, two in the morning.  
>Kendall raised an eyebrow.<p>

I shrugged, "I'm a dedicated fan."

He chuckled, "Well, I'm glad that you won those tickets. This day just got a whole lot better because of it."  
>_<p>

Naturally, the concert was amazing. Brittany and I sang every word, of every song very loudly and off key. Nate and Cindy couldn't stop laughing at us; apparently we were a bit more entertaining than the actual band because we were so bad. But through all the laughter, they had a good time as too.

"I can't wait for the meet and greet!" Cindy exclaimed. "I wanna meet Carlos!"

I laughed, "I'm sure he'll be excited to meet you too!"

"I wanna see Logan again," Brittany said in her fan girl voice.

Nate looked up at me, "I bet you can't wait to see Kendall again!"

I blushed. I didn't even know what to do when I was around him the first time, what was I going to go now? I mean I didn't want to be awkward, even though, I totally am, and I sure as hell don't want to do something stupid.

"Yea, I am!" Whatever, I was just going to me myself. "Take it or leave it, Kendall Schmidt. I'm fabulous!" I said and we all laughed.

"I believe it," a voice said from behind us.

I turned to see who it was, even though I had a pretty good idea. I nodded, trying to play if off, "Good," I said as I smiled.

He smiled too, "We'll see just how fabulous when it's your turn," he said as he winked and left with the other guys to the front of the line.

**Soo this is it for chapter 3. Sorry it's short and that it's taken me this long to update. Imma start working in chapter 4 tonight. It gets better, I promise!:) thanks for reading, go review, and keep on rushing! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It didn't take long for us to get to the front of the line. When Kendall saw that we were next in line, he smiled.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Fabulous herself," he teased.

I smiled and lightly blushed, "You know it."

He laughed, "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Did you not hear me screaming the entire time at the top of my lungs?"

He looked at me mockingly, "Well, I was trying to be nice, but yea I did. You were really pitchy."

I laughed, "I'll try to work on that. Nate told me the same thing."

"Well, he's a smart kid," he said with a smile. "Did you have fun at the show, buddy?"

"DUH!" Nate replied "You guys are great!"

Nate and Kendall continued to talk. I looked over at Brittany who was with Cindy. Cindy was fawning over Carlos, who was just too adorable.

"Okay, guys, time for the group picture," the photographer called.

It was Carlos, Cindy, Logan, Brittany, James, Nate, Kendall, and me.

"Alright, next!" Someone called after the photo.

Brittany and Cindy said their good-byes to the guys and so did Nate and I.

"Good-bye, Ms. Fabulous. Hopefully, I'll see you again sometime," Kendall said to me as he leaned in for a hug.

I returned the gesture and then pulled away quickly, only to stand on my toes and kiss his check. His eyes widened a bit.

I chuckled, "Maybe you will, and maybe you won't. But just in case you'll have something to remember me by," I teased.

And with that, we left the concert.  
>_<p>

Nate flew back home two days after the concert. He was so happy that he got to meet the guys, and so happy that he got Kendall to meet me. That was the story he was telling everyone. Cindy was back home with her momma, Brittany was back in court defending someone, and I was back at work writing stories about things that went on in L.A.

In fact, things were getting back to normal a week after the concert. I was off for lunch at the pizza parlor about two blocks away from work. I finished eating and was working on my article for the day.

It was a nice day out, just a little wind. My hair was blowing everywhere so I decided to pull it back into a high pony. I put my oversized sunglasses on and started working.

"Excuse me," Someone said. "Is this seat taken?"

I looked up from the computer.

I wanted to laugh, "Kendall?"

He smiled, "Hiya Blake, so is the seat taken?"

I shook my head, "No, sit please!"

"Thanks! So what are you doing here?"

"I'm working! Or well, right now I'm supposed to be on my lunch break, but since I'm done, I'm starting on my article."

"You work for the L.A. Times, right?" I nodded. "I knew your name sounded familiar! You're an amazing writer!"

"Thanks, I try." My phone started buzzing. I made a face. "Sorry, I have to take this, it's my boss," I told him. "Hi Elise, what's up?"

"Blake! There's a new story that I need you to cover?" She told me speaking extremely fast.

I frowned, "Elise, can't you get someone else to cover it? You have a ton of other people there right now."

"No, I need you to write this article! It's a follow up to a story that you already covered. And I need you to come in now!"

"But I still have a whole half an hour off for lunch."

"I let you leave early," she told me.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll be there in a bit." I hung up the phone and looked at Kendall. "I gotta get going," I told him as I packed up my stuff.

"Work getting demanding?" He teased.

"Getting? No, it's _always_ been demanding."

"Well, let me give you a ride," he offered.

I smiled, "Oh no, that's okay. It's a quick walk, only two blocks down the street. I'll be okay."

He frowned, "Or you can just let me drive you there," he said not so subtlety.

"How about you walk with me?" I suggested. "It really doesn't take that long to get there, you'll just waste your gas."

He nodded, "Okay, let's go then."

For the most part, it was a silent walk. Every now and again, I would glance over at him and see him staring at me and then we would exchange smiles. Right before we got to the office, however, he started a conversation.

"How's Nate?"

"He's back home," I told him. "He only came for the concert, and he left two days afterwards."

"Oh, bummer."

I laughed, "Next time I talk to him, I'll tell him that you asked about him. He'll like that, and he'll probably mention something about how it's faith that we're talking right now," I teased.

"He'd probably be right."

I looked at him and snorted, "What?"

"I. Well, ever since the day of the concert, I can't seem to get you out of my head. I thought I was going to go crazy or something, and then I saw you sitting all alone at the pizza parlor today and I thought that it had to be faith that I would see you again."

We were back that the office now. I was standing there, listening to all that he said. I looked down, not sure how to respond.

"You must think I'm crazy or something," he said after a moment.

"Crazy?" I laughed as I looked up at him. "Not, not really." I stared into his green eyes and blurted out that first thing that came to mind. "I get off of work around three today. Why don't you pick me up and we can hang out and get to know each other?" I suggested.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you're busy?" Of course he would be busy. I mean this is Kendall Schmidt, I'm sure he had something to do. "In that case, forget I said anything."

"No, I'm not busy!" He said quickly. "I'll be here."

I smiled, "Great." I reached up to kiss him on the check, but he turned his head at the last minute and our lips met for a brief second. I pulled away quickly and blushed, "I, uhm, I'll see ya at three."

"Can't wait till then."  
>_<p>

Three o'clock could not get here fast enough. I finished both my stories and had plenty of time to sit there and just do nothing. A little after two, Elise called me into her office.

"Blake," she stated. "I finished reading your stories."

_Oh please don't be nit-picky today! I really don't have time for this._

"Good job, I liked the direction you took on the follow-up story. That was a nice twist."

"Oh, thanks," I said. "I just happened to be in a really good mood when I was writing it; I guess it affected my writing."

"Well, you're already an amazing writer as is, but this is really something. Whatever it was that brighten your spirit so much is a good thing, and I want more of it!"

I laughed; she wanted me to kiss Kendall more often? I didn't have a problem with that.

"You done for the day, you can go," she said.

"Thanks, Elise," I said to her as I started walking out of her office.

"Blake," she called. "I'm serious, whatever it was that affected you so much, bottle it up and bring it back next week."

I chuckled as I nodded, "Will do, Elise, will do."

**Okay, here's chapter 4! It is a bit longer than the last one. It was actually supposed to be a lot longer cause I was gonna include their date, but I figured it would be better for that to be it's on chapter. Soo, I'm gonna make that chapter 5! I'll make sure to write it out in detail, so it should be long! I love you for reading, now go leave me review! And don't forget, keep on rushing33**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who's been commenting:) It means the world to me33 Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

Chapter 5

It was only 2:30, and since I had nothing to do I decided to wait outside for Kendall. I walked out of the building and saw someone sitting on the bench outside. That someone happened to blonde, and looked really tall. I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"So," I said as I sat down. "Do you like sitting outside enjoying the warmth of the sun, or is just a coincidence that you're here so early?"

He chuckled, "Well, I'm not sure about the whole warmth of the sun thing, but I couldn't wait to see you again, so it might be a coincidence that I'm here so early."

I smiled, "Good thing you are, my boss let me off early, so"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bench and lead me to his car, "Let's get going, then!" He opened the passenger door for me. "Oh, hang on," he told me. He quickly dived into his car and returned. "These," he handed me some flowers. "Are for you."

I smiled, "They're gorgeous! Thank you," I said as I reached up to kiss his check.

He smiled and leaned in and kissed my check.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"I don't want to be the only one feeling special," he explained.

I laughed, "Makes sense," I got in the car. He walked, or power walked, to his side and got in as well. "So what are we doing first?"

"That depends." He told me as he started driving.

"On?"

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, "Nope, are you?"

"Not really, I can wait. So we're gonna go to my place and hang out for a bit, and then I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," I said to him with a smile. It seemed as if all I could do was smile. I chuckled as I thought back to what Elise said.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked.

I blushed a bit, "Nothing!"

"Come on, I wanna laugh too!"

"No way, too embarrassing!"

"Hmm, how about I guess, and you tell me if I get it right or not?"

There was no way that he could guess this, so why the hell not. "Okay."

"But you have to give something to start with," he said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I pretended not to notice, "That's fair. It has to do with you, me, and my boss."

He looked confused. "You, me, and your boss?" I nodded. "And this happened today, right?" I nodded again.

"Hmm, she saw us kissing?" He asked looking at me with a big goofy smile.

"No, thanks goodness! She wouldn't let me live that one down if she did."

He chuckled, "Okay, let's see what else?"

"I'm telling you, you'll never guess. It's that random!"

He pulled into a driveway and parked the car, "All the more fun it'll be when I finally get it right." He hopped out of the car and made his way over to my door and opened it for me. He held out his hand, which I willingly took.

I smiled, "Good luck with that."

We walked to his door and he opened it and let me in, "Am I going to have to make you tell me?" He asked as he led me into his kitchen where he pulled out a vase.

I filled it with water and put the flowers in it, "And how exactly are you going to _make_ me tell you?"

I turned around to see him staring at me. He approached me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I backed away from him slowly.

He didn't answer; he just kept walking towards me. Eventually, I ran into a wall. He chuckled and leaned in as if he were going to kiss me. "Now," he breathed. I could feel his warm breath on my face and in that moment there was nothing I wanted to do more than kiss him. "Why don't you tell me what happened today at work?"

I couldn't remember what happened today at work—not while he was this close to me, not while I was staring into his gorgeous, green eyes.

I blushed and shook my head trying to think clearly, which didn't help at all.

He chuckled again and then leaned in so our lips could meet.

My hands found their way up to his chest; I gently pushed him away after a moment. He smiled at me; I tried my best not to smile in response bur failed miserably. "I'm still not telling you," I teased.

He pouted, "Fine, don't tell. Not like I need to know anyway."

I giggled. Why was he so cute? He was still very close to me, in fact, he was still in kissing distance. "So what now?"

He smiled and led the way to the living room. "I can show you around the house," he offered. "Since you'll be here more often."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I will?"

"Hopefully," he said as he led me into another room. "This is my guitar room, where, as you can see, I keep all my guitars."

I chuckled, "I can see. Which one is your favorite?"

He walked across the room and picked up a black and blue acoustic guitar, "This one. This was one of my very first guitars that I bought. It's been through many break-ups and make-ups, highs and lows, and all the difficult times that I've been through." He sat down on a near-by loveseat and looked at me.

I smiled, "Sounds important." I went to sit next to him. "What I don't understand is why you have so many?"

He chuckled, "Only a non-musician would ask a question like that."

I frowned, "Gee thanks," I told him.

"Here," he said handing me the guitar.

I held it awkwardly, "Uhm, I don't know what you want me to do with this."

He chuckled once again. He put his arm around me and helped me hold the guitar properly. "If you hold it like this," he said as wrapped his other hand around mine, adjusting I wasn't so uncomfortable. "It's easier to strum."

I smiled and looked at him, "Now what?"

"Now, you play," He moved my hand so that I was holding one of the strings down, and the other hand strummed the strings. He continued helping me strum the guitar until I realized what song we were playing.

"Music sounds better with you?" I asked, not looking up at him. "How ironic."

"Took you long enough to figure out."

I turned my head quickly to retort, but he closer than I expected and our lips met once again. I felt him smile and I pulled away. "Let's, uhm, let's play a game." I told him as I shifted out of his arms.

"A game?" he asked as he put down his guitar and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, a game." I grabbed his hand. "Thumb war! And 20 questions. You ask one and I ask one. Go!"

"Uhh, how long have you lived in L.A.?" He asked as he wiggled his thumb out of the way.

"I moved here with Brittany when were 16. We just graduated from high school. What's the best thing about preforming?"

He had my finger pinned against my hand, and I pulled away just in time, "Damn! The best part of preforming is the fans. I love the energy the fans give off, they're the whole reason that we get to do what we love. Without them," I pinned his thumb down this time.

"HA! I win!" I laughed! "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Without the fans, I could be able to do what I love every day."

I smiled, "That's sweet."

"Why, thank you. What do you look for in a guy?"

I snorted and covered my face. "That's the worst question ever!"

He pulled my hands away from my face, "It's still a question, so you have to answer it!"

I sighed, "The first things I notice in a guy are his eyes and his smile. He has to love music, and he has to be a family guy." I bit my lip, "It would be nice if he were a little taller than I am, and a good kisser. Uhm, I'm definitely a person who prefers personality over looks. And yea, that's all I got right now."

He smiled, "It seems that I meet most of those qualifications, right?"

"I thought it was my turn to ask a question?"

"Right, that is it. I'll save that question for my next turn."

I tried hiding my smile. Yea, he met all of those qualifications. "What's going through your mind right now?" I asked as I licked my lips.

He sat there, silently.

"Kendall?"

"Right now, all I can think about is how much I want to kiss you again," he confessed looking away.

I smiled, "Kendall?" I turned his face towards mine so I could look him in the eyes. "Why don't you do it, then?"

His hands reached up to my face and pulled me towards him and out lips met again. This kiss wasn't soft and gentle though, it was rough and steamy. His tongue explored all areas of my mouth, as mine did the same to his.

I pulled away after a long moment in need of air, "wow," I whispered leaning my forehead against his.

He chuckled, "How about I take you to get something to eat now?"

I nodded, "Okay," I said simply.  
>_<p>

He took me to some Italian restaurant, I never heard off, near the beach. We sat outside and enjoyed watching the sunset as we ate our meal.

"This is really good," I told him.

"It's my favorite Italian restaurant. They guys and I come here all the time."

I smiled. "I feel special," I teased.

After dinner, we walked hand-in-hand on the beach getting to know each other a bit more. We talked more this time, rather than spending all our time kissing. And then he took me home.

"I had a really nice time," I told him as he walked me to my door.

"Good, I'm glad. I had a good time too," he said with a smile. His hand reached up to my face. "When will I see you again?" He asked.

I smiled and wrapped my hand around his neck. "How about you come over tomorrow and I can make us dinner? And I can show you around my place, since you know, you'll be around more often." I told him.

He nodded, "I'd like that a lot."

"Good," I told him as I reached up and kissed him.

**And there is date number 1! Date number 2 will be even more interesting;) But I dunno when I'll get time to post or to write. I needa catch up on my homework and then I have family visiting… So in case I don't post any time soon, to all my fellow rushers: have the best "elevated" day ever. And to everyone in general: hope you guys have wonderful thanksgiving! I'm thankful for all of you3 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is date number 2. And certain things take place, I don't wanna give it away, but yea, it might get a bit graphic. Just so ya know.**

Chapter 6

"Gabe," I said. "Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal, Blake, is that you're dating a rock star!" Gabe said to me.

Brittany and I met Gabe at UCLA. He was the first friend we made when we moved here, and we've been friends ever since.

"Gabe, would you please just calm down! You're just jealous that I'm dating a rock star before you are!" I chuckled as I opened the box her brought with him.

Gabe was also very gay; but not the flamboyant kind, you wouldn't know Gabe was gay until you actually had a conversation with him. The three of us would go clubbing together, it was always fun taking him along.

"So you bought a duck?" I asked him. "Why?"

"Well with Brittany working all the time and you off with your new rock star boyfriend I needed someone to keep me company," he explained.

"And a duck will be better company than people?" I asked skeptically.

"Hey you never know, Lou might surprise you!"

I laughed, "Lou? That's cute," I told him as I rubbed Lou's head.

"When is her gonna get here?"

I looked up, "Who? Kendall?"

"No, not Kendall," he answered sarcastically.

I looked at the clock, it was almost seven, "I'm not sure, I told him to come over and I would make him dinner. I wasn't specific as to what time to show up." I frowned. I hadn't seen Kendall all day, and I was missing him. A lot. I wish he were here _now_.

"Aw look at you," Gabe teased. "You miss your boyfriend!"

"Shut up, Gabe! Jeez, why don't you take your duck and go watch an old country western movie since you don't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, aren't we a touchy?"

I rolled my eyes, "Gabe, you know I love you like a brother, but you're annoying as fuck when you have nothing to do but patronize me."

He chuckled, "What can I say? Living the single life, with my pet duck, isn't all that I thought it would be."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I wanna met him!" Gabe said to me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Don't worry, Blake. I have morals; I don't go after straight guys or my friends guys. Jeez! I just wanna meet him."

I laughed, "Gabe that never even crossed my mind. I was just asking."

"I just wanna met him. You and Brittany go on and on about this band. I wanna see what all the hype is about."

I snorted, "Okay, I guess. Wait here," I told him.

I hurried to the door and opened it. No one was there…

"Kendall?"

He appeared, "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "I was looking at your neighbor's car."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Hi!" I said.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hi. I see I was missed."

I buried my face into his chest so he couldn't see how much I was blushing. I nodded, "Mhmm, very much."

He pulled away just a bit and lifted my face to look into my eyes, "Good. I missed you too," he said as he kissed me.

I pulled away after a moment and smiled. "Come on," I said taking his hand in mine. "There's someone who wants to meet you."

I pulled him inside and into the kitchen where Gabe and I had been talking.

"Who is someone? I thought I already met Brittany?" He asked confused.

"It's not Brittany that you're meeting. You're meeting another friend of ours, Gabe."

Gabe turned around when he heard his name.

"Gabe, this is Kendall. Kendall this is Gabe. He was the first friend we made when we moved here," I told Kendall.

Kendall extended his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Yea man," he said taking his hand. "You too."

I let go of Kendall's hand and walked around the counter. "And this," I said opening the small box from before. "This is Lou, Gabe's pet duck."

Kendall raised his eyebrows, "Pet duck?"

Gabe laughed and turned back to me, "You're right, he is cute. I'm gonna use the restroom before I leave." He said as he got up and walked away.

Kendall sat down and looked at me confused.

I handed him Lou, "Gabe is different from most guys, he's gay." I explained. "And he's one of the best people you could meet."

Kendall started playing with Lou. "I'm sure he his… Did he just come on to me?" He asked after a moment.

I laughed, "No, he just thinks you're cute."

He nodded, "Okay then." He continued playing with Lou while I started making us dinner. "OUCH!"

I turned to look at him, at the same time Gabe walked out of the bathroom. "What happened," he asked.

"Your duck just bit me!" Kendall told him frantically.

I looked at his finger, which was now swollen.

"Maybe I should get going," Gabe said. "Sorry about that bro, Lou doesn't really know any better."

Bro? It was better that I didn't ask, "Yea, good idea Gabe. Thanks for stopping by, I'll see you later." I told him as I hugged him.

"I'll see myself out," he said.

I turned back to Kendall, "You should probably run that under warm water to make the swelling go down."

He pouted as he walked over to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Kendall, stop being such a baby." I took his other hand and pulled him over the sink. "Here," I said as I put his hand under that water. I got a dish towel and wrapped his finger in it. "Better?" I asked him.

With the way we were standing he had both arms on either side of me. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. "Yes, thank you, much better." He said as he kissed my check.

I turned around so that I was facing him and leaned in. My hands, almost instantly, wrapped themselves around his neck and his arms found my waist.

"Mmmm Kendall, we're never gonna eat if we keep this up," I told him when I pulled away.

His lips never left my skin; he continued kissing my check, all the way up to my ear.

"That's okay, we can skip dinner today," he whispered into my ear.

I chuckled, "Sounds intriguing, however, I like to eat, so we're gonna have a problem." I told him as his mouth connected with mine again.

He pulled away this time and smiled, "Okay since you like to eat, let's hurry and finish dinner."

I smiled and pulled away, "I knew I liked you for a reason."

He helped me finish making the spaghetti, so we finished quickly. Then we ate dinner and he helped me clean up afterwards.

"So do I get a tour of your place now?" He asked he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

I smiled as he left a trail of kisses up my neck. I turned so that I was facing him and kissed him. I slowly started walking backwards, pulling him with me, all the while never breaking the kiss. I knew where I was going, but had a small interaction with the couch. I feel backwards on the couch pulling him down with me.

"Whoops!"

He chuckled, "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." He kissed me again, softly. He got off of me and pulled me up. "Let's go," he said to me with a smile.

"This is downstairs. You've seen the kitchen and the living room." I led him upstairs. "Brittany's room is the last room all the way down to the left. This is a guest room which leads into the bathroom," I pointed to the door. "Which also connects to the other guestroom, and this," I pulled him to the last room all the way to the right. "This is my room."

"Can I go in?"

I nodded.

He let go of my hand and walked into the room, switching on the lights. I heard him chuckle, "Here I thought I would find a decked out Big Time Rush room."

I laughed as I entered the room, "Sorry to disappoint."

He shook his head, "You didn't." He walked around looking at my book collection, the numerous photos I had of my family, my music collection, and my mini collage of all the stories I've written and/or thought were important.

I sat on the bed as he continued to explore. "Nice room," he said as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Thanks," I told him.

He took my hand in his. "Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Is it wrong for me to want to be with you even though we just met?"

I leaned it, "Is it wrong for me to feel the same way?"

Our lips met and we kissed roughly. His hands found my face for a brief moment, but slid down to my waist and pulled me on top of him. I started unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. I ran my hands down his chest passed his stomach and started to unbuckle his belt. I was having some trouble with his pants though.

He chuckled, "Do you need some help with that?"

I nodded, "That would be nice."

He unbuttoned his pants and started to take them off.

"I got it from here," I told his as I connected our lips once again. I quickly pulled off his pants.

He rolled over so that he was on top of me. He hastily pulled off my top and started kissing down my neck. He unclipped my bra and started fondling my breasts. I let out a moan. His mouth found mine, again, as he continued playing with my breasts. After a while, his hands moved down to my waist to unbutton my pants; he didn't have any trouble like I did.

He quickly slid off my pants and panties came off just as quickly. He slide off his boxers and shoved his manhood into me. I yelped out in pleasure. He started thrusting. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back to ensure that he hit my sweet spot every time.

I let out another moan, "Oh Kendall! Faster, faster, FASTER!"

He complied… and we continued enjoying each other for a good part of the night.  
>_<p>

I woke up the next morning with Kendall's arms wrapped around me. I smiled as I moved some of his hair out of his face. I looked at him; as much as I enjoyed last night, it shouldn't have happened. I unwrapped his arms from around me and quietly slid out of bed and made my way into the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and slipped on a dress. When I opened the bathroom door and walked into the room, Kendall was already up.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Morning," I told him as I walked over to him. I leaned in to kiss him, but his hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me on top of him. I wrapped my legs around his waist. "How are you?" I asked him.

He looked me in the eyes and smiled, "I'm good, really happy." He leaned in again.

I smiled, "Kendall, we need to talk."

"Mmm? About?" He asked as he kissed my check.

"Last night."

"Last night was great." He said in between kisses.

I pulled away so he would pay attention to what I was about to say. "It was more than great, it was fantastic. But," I paused.

"But? But what?" He asked worriedly.

"It happened too quickly."

He chuckled, "I can go slower next time if you'd like."

I blushed looking away from him, "Kendall, that's not what I mean." I took a deep breathe. "I mean that it shouldn't have happened on our second date."

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed. "Do you regret it?"

I looked up at him, "No, no, not at all!" I told him as I looked him in the eyes. "Kendall, it's not that I didn't want to last night. It's just that it shouldn't have happened so quickly."

He was silent.

"Look Kendall, if this isn't what you want, then it's better for the both of us to just go our separate ways and"

He kissed me, cutting me off. "I want to be with you, and if that means that I have to wait until you're ready, then I will."

I smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes, really."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I think that means that we're dating?"

I smiled at him, "Yea, I guess we are." I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

**And there it is… What did you guys think? I hope it wasn't too awkward or anything. This was my first attempt at a sex scene, so yea… But thanks for reading, go leave me a review now! And remember, keep on rushing! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So," Brittany said as I came downstairs. "I see you and Kendall had a good time last night."

I blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, so you mean that isn't Kendall's car parked outside in the driveway? And he wasn't here last night when I came home past midnight?"

My blushed deepened, "I. Well, I… I plead the fifth." I told her as I walked out the door. Kendall asked me to get his bag of clothes out his car for him while he showered. I walked back inside.

"And that isn't a bag full of Kendall's clothes?" Brittany asked when she saw me again.

I started climbing the stairs, "I told you Miss. Lawyer, I plead the fifth. I don't have to tell you anything!"

"WAS HE GOOD? I BET HE WAS!" She screamed at me as I entered my room.

I closed the door so I wouldn't hear anything else she said, and so that Kendall wouldn't hear anything either.

Kendall walked out of my bathroom with nothing but a towel on. His hair was wet and messy, and it hung over his face just a bit. I looked at his muscles and sighed. I really wanted to tackle him onto the bed and plant a long trail of kisses from his soft lips, down to his chiseled chest; and beg him to make love to me once again. Being celibate was going to be harder than I imagined.

He chuckled, "Like the view?"

I rolled my eyes, "What view?" I teased as I placed his bag on the bed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled toward him. With my iffy equilibrium, I stumbled toward him and was about to fall, but he caught me.

"Note to self," he said as he brushed his lips against mine. "Be more careful when handling Blake—she's clumsy." Our lips connected.

There was a knock on the door, which suddenly opened. We pulled apart. "Blake, I was thinking," Brittany began, but then stopped. "Whoops! Sorry," she said as she stared at Kendall for a quick moment and then looked at me and smiled deviously.

Sorry for walking in on Kendall and or sorry for ogling? "CAN YOU GET OUT OF HERE?"

She chuckled and closed the door. I turned back to Kendall. "I should probably go see what she wanted. And _you_ should get dressed." I told him as I reached up to quickly plant my lips against his. As I started to pull away, his hand held my face to his to make the kiss last longer.

After another moment, he pulled away and smiled. "Tell Brittany I didn't appreciate her walking in on us just now."

I snorted, "Well, it's not like we were doing anything."

He frowned, "That's not the point. Besides, you didn't seem to like it either."

"No, I didn't. And I'll be sure to tell her that I don't want it to happen again. You can tell her that you didn't appreciate it when you come down for breakfast." I walked towards the door. "You should hurry," I called over my shoulder as I pulled the door in.

I walked downstairs where Brittany was waiting for me. She still had the same devious smile on her face. "You can't plead the fifth, if I have substantial evidence that you're guilty."

I raised an eyebrow, "Look here Miss. Lawyer, I know that it's been you and me for a while, but since I'm dating someone you should probably wait for someone to invite you in instead of barging in like that."

She gave me a look, but nodded. "Okay fine."

"Oh and one more thing; I really didn't appreciate you checking out Kendall just now."

She snorted, "I was not checking him out! I simply admired your taste in men. From what it looked like, it doesn't get much better," she winked.

I laughed.

"Well, I take it you ladies worked things out if you're laughing," Kendall said as he walked down the stairs." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my check. I turned my head slightly so it was easier for him to do so.

Brittany threw a look my way, "Yea for now," she said looking back as Kendall.

I was going to get interrogated because of this. Knowing Brittany, she obviously thought that Kendall and I were getting "touchy-feely" way too fast. I rolled my eyes dramatically, making sure that she saw.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I turned his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well I was thinking… Maybe we could do breakfast with the guys, and hang out with them afterwards?"

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Are we ready for the meet the friend test?"

"I don't see why not after what happened last night. We should've met the friends first," he teased.

I heard Brittany snort. _Oh yea, definitely getting hell about this._

"Plus, I've meet Brittany, twice now. I think it's fair that you hang out with the guys for a bit."

"And if I don't pass the best friend test?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't see why you wouldn't; they met you at the meet and greet and liked you."

I shook my head; the meet and greet seemed like so long ago.

"Alright," I said to him. "Let's go hang out with the guys!"

He chuckled, "Alright, I'll go get the car started." He walked out the kitchen.

"Blake…" Brittany started.

I turned to face her, "Yes?"

"I know you really like him, but don't you think things are going too fast?"

"Too fast as in me meeting his friends? Or too fast as in me sleeping with him?"

She raised her eyebrows, hinting at the latter.

I sighed, "Yes, that was definitely moving too fast. I don't regret what happened last night, but I talked about it with him."

"And what did he say?" She asked.

"He said that he'll wait until I'm ready because he wants to be with me."

She wrinkled her nose, not knowing what to say.

"Brit, believe me when I say I know it's scary letting someone in, especially this early into a relationship, but it feels right with him."

She nodded, "Just be careful. Take things slow."

I smiled, "I will, no worries. I'll see you later." I told her as I headed out the door.  
>_<p>

We pulled up in front of a not too big, but not too small cream colored house. I took a deep breathe, trying to calm my nerves. _Why was I so nervous? I met these guys before, right? No need to freak out._

Kendall took my hand in his, "Don't worry, they already like you."

"Good, that'll help me calm down."

He chuckled as he got out of the car. I did the same and met him in front of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. His other hand reached up to my face as he looked into my eyes. "You're gonna be great," he whispered as he leaned in and connected his lips to mine.

**Sorry it's taken me soo long to post a new chapter! My online class just finished, so it's one less thing I have to do and worry about. But I also have family visiting, so I have to take them around town and what not. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! I'm soo thankful to all my readers, you guys are fantastic 33 Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, go leave me a review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**McKenna I know I promised Carlos and Logan… But there isn't a ton of them in this chapter. But there will be, eventually. Promise!:)**

Chapter 8

I honestly had no reason to be worried. Hanging out with the guys was great! They were all so like Kendall, yet so different at the same time. And this time, I even got to meet Dustin—who was a total sweetheart! They were all great, and just so warm and caring; but they all, initially, had the same message for me: don't break Kendall's heart.

This made me laugh. Me break his heart? I would never dream of something like that, I mean I practically loved the guy for crying out loud. But whenever they mentioned it, I smiled, looked over at Kendall, and responded with: 'I have no intention too'; which made them smile in response.

Kendall I spent most of the day there. We ate breakfast with the guys while getting to know each other. After breakfast, I helped clean up and we played video games… I was horrible; Kendall couldn't stop laughing—he thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Eventually, he pulled me into his lap—which made me blush because all of the other guys just stared—wrapped his hands around my so he could control the remote, and help me beat the level.

After that, we played a little football—thankfully, I was good at that. With me there, the teams were all even up. It was James, Carlos, and Logan against Kendall, Dustin, and I. I think the other team decided to take it easy on my team because they were under the impression that I couldn't play football. They quickly reevaluated their strategy after the first pass when Kendall, Dustin, and I practically destroyed them. After the last pass, Kendall ran up to me, picked me up in his arms, and spun me around his arms. When he set me down on the ground and I was able to stand up without his support, because I got dizzy, he kissed me.

We went out for lunch afterwards. While there, the guys asked me about work. It was a pretty funny conversation because they asked if I ever wrote and articles on them or on Kendall. I hadn't, thankfully, no need to embarrass myself further. They also asked me what it was that attracted me to Kendall out of all the guys.

"Oh jeez," I said covering my face to hide my blush. I peeked over at Kendall who was smiling, also a bit embarrasses, but still eager to hear my answer. "I really like his smile," I said softly. "And his dimples." He smiled in response, showing his dimples. "I love how warm his eyes are, and"

"Ew, please stop before I throw up," James said.

I looked over at him and the other guys to see their facial expression mixed with awe and disgust because I was getting all lovey-dovey.

I ducked into Kendall's chest to hide my blush; he wrapped his arms around me as they all laughed.

"You were the one who wanted to know!" I mumbled, looking at them slightly.

"Yea, cause we thought you were gonna go all fan-girl on us and say something along the lines of 'oh, he's soo good looking' or 'he has the voice of an angel' or 'what's not to love?'," Carlos explained.

I smiled a small smile, not that they could see, because everything he said applied to Kendall. The main thing I loved about him though was his eyes—it was the first thing, aside from this angelic voice, that I noticed the first time I saw him.

"We didn't expect you to give an answer like that," Logan said taking over for him. He looked at Kendall, "She's special."

I felt Kendall nod, "I know," he responded as he tightened his arms around me. "I know."  
>_<p>

Two weeks had gone by since Kendall and I got together. Everything was perfect; he would pick me up from work every day and take me home, he would send me flowers (which I thought we unnecessary, but he sent them anyways), and he was very affectionate. As much as I loved kissing him, I wasn't very into PDA, and thankfully, neither was he; he knew when it was the right to kiss me and when it wasn't. We would spend our evenings together when neither of us had something to do; there were plenty of late nights, but not sleepovers.

We were having lunch on a Saturday at the pizza parlor where he found me after the concert. It was such a gorgeous day out, so we sat outside and enjoyed our pizza.

I laughed, "Look at you!" You're such a messy eater!"

He raised an eyebrow, "You're barely noticing?"

I got a napkin and pulled his face towards me so I could clean his chin and his cheeks. "No, I noticed, I just didn't think it could any worse. Apparently, I was wrong."

He took the opportunity to plant a small kiss on my lips. The small kiss turned into a bigger kiss that lasted a little longer. We heard a whistle, but neither of us broke the kiss.

"Well look at the Kenneth," we heard someone said. Kendall pulled away and blushed. "If it ain't our little brother, Kendall."

I understood why he was blushing now. My checks reddened a bit as well.

Kendall stood up and to hug the two boys. "Hi guys," he said nervously. "Blake, these are my two brothers Kenneth and Kevin," he explained as he gestured to them. "And guys this is my Blake. Err, my girlfriend, Blake."

I looked up at him. _My Blake?_ I didn't mind soo much that he was possessive, I rather liked it. I liked it even more that he introduced me as his girlfriend. It was the first time he ever did that. With the guys, they already knew that we were together, so no formal introductions were necessary, but this, this was something different entirely. I was his girlfriend; I never thought about it that way. I really like it though—me being his girlfriend, and him being my boyfriend.

I extended my hand, "It's so nice to meet you!" I told him. "Kendall talks about you guys a lot."

"Oh yea?" Kevin asked. "What'd he say?"

"He says that he's so lucky to have such great brothers like you."

"Aww shucks," Kenneth said punching Kendall in the arm. "You're so sweet Kendall. Don't you think, Blake?" He asked looking at me.

I smiled and looked over at my boyfriend, "I think so."

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked his brothers; his tone annoyed.

"Did you forget what today is, baby brother? Kenneth asked his brother.

Kendall looked confused, "No, it the third Saturday of the month. I called you guys and left messages on your answering machine cancelling this month."

Kevin and Kenneth exchanged looks.

I looked at Kendall, "What happens on the third Saturday of the month?"

"We have a brotherly bonding day," he explained.

"Why did you cancel this month?"

He shrugged as if it weren't a big deal, "I wanted to spend time with you instead."

I snorted, "You've seen me every day for the past two weeks. I think you can handle not spending one day with me, and hang out with your brothers for you brotherly bonding thing! I don't want to get in the middle of anything!"

He frowned, "You're _not_ getting in the middle of anything."

I shook my head, "Yes, I am. You need to hang out with your brothers." I gave him a stern look.

He sighed, "Fine, I will."

"Oh, whipped already Kendall?" Kevin asked his brother.

I tried not to smile as Kendall passed an aggravated look toward his brother.

"Shut up Kevin!" He turned back to me, "What are you going to do then?"

"I have to go into work for a couple of hours and then I'll go hang out with Gabe or something."

"Okay, I'll walk you."

I made a face, but agreed. "It was so nice meeting you," I told Kevin and Kenneth.

"Why don't you join us when you're done with work?" Kevin suggested. "If it's okay with you guys?" He asked his brothers.

I raised my eyebrows, "What? No, I couldn't. You guys should go and have a good time, and"

"No, we insist," Kenneth said. "We'd love to get to know you. Kendall doesn't often allow us to meet his girlfriends."

"When he has a girlfriend," Kevin teased.

I looked over in time to see Kendall blush. "Is that okay with you?"

He nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

I smiled, "Okay, I'll come over after work," I told them as I stood up.

"I'll be back," Kendall told his brothers who sat down at the table.

He took my hand in his and we started walking. "Sorry about that," he told me.

"About what?"

"My brothers. I love them, but they can be a bit much."

"No, they're not much. I'm used to it," I teased.

"Hey!" he said leaning in for a kiss.

I pulled away after a moment, "So, I'm your Blake, huh?"

He blushed a bit. "Well aren't you? I mean you are my girlfriend right?"

I stopped walking, "That's the second time today you've called me your girlfriend."

"Is that a bad thing?"

I smiled and took his other hand in mine, he shifted so he was in front of me. "No, not at all! It's just that it was the first time you've ever said it and it sounds so nice."

He pulled me towards him and kissed me. My fingers were tangled in his hair securing his face to mine, deepening the kiss.

He pulled away. "Well if this is the reaction I'll every time I call you my girlfriend I think I'll do it more often," he whispered against my lips.

I kissed him again softly. "Maybe you should."

He chuckled and started walking again, pulling me along with him. Finally, he stopped when we reached the office. "I really wish you didn't have to work. Then you could spend the whole day with me and my brothers."

I smiled, "I won't be long. I'll stop at home first and grab a couple of things and then come over."

"Okay, I'll see you then," he told me as his arms around my waist.

I smiled and stood on my toes and tangled my fingers in his hair. I pressed my lips against his; he lifted me off the ground so I wouldn't have to stand on my toes to kiss him. We were really getting into the kiss when someone cleared their throat.

I pulled away to see Elise. Elise. My boss. My boss, Elise. _Oh no._

**Le chapter 8. Hope you guys liked it! As always, thanks for reading now go leave me review and tell me what you think! Love you guys a ton, and remember keep on rushing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to you guys who commented! All of you are what makes me want to continue writing! :) Anywho, I'm sorry it's taken me such a long time to update, but I have finals coming up, so I've been rushing to turn in all the assignments that my professors have been handing out and/or studying for last minute tests. After finals, I have a whole month off, so I should be updating regularly before my new classes start again. So till then, enjoy this chapter!  
>_<strong>

Chapter 9

Kendall set me back down on my feet. I saw his confused expression from the corner of my eye. I was too worried about Elise right now though.

I half-smiled, "Elise, why aren't you inside the building already? I thought you liked to get here before everyone else?"

She nodded, "I do, but I decided to sleep in today. I am allowed to do that every now again," she informed.

"Of course you are," I agreed.

There was an awkward silence. Kendall could tell that I was uncomfortable; he took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb in a circular motion against my hand in an attempt to calm me.

"So who is this Blake?" Elise asked after another moment passed, breaking the silence.

"Oh right. Uhm, Kendall, this is my boss, Elise," his eyebrows shot up. He understood why I was mentally freaking out. "And Elise this is my boyfriend, Kendall." I saw him grin a bit when I introduced his as my boyfriend.

They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, Kendall," Elise said to him. "Blake never mentioned that she had a boyfriend."

"We actually just started dating," Kendall told her. "It's been about two weeks now."

Elise's eyebrows shot up. "Two weeks? So this is the reason you're writing has been so perky lately, hmm Blake?"

… I wasn't sure what to say.

Kendall looked at me and grinned, "Yea, you know I have that effect on her; I'm just that awesome."

I snorted, "Yea, it's crazy," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

Elise chuckled, "You two are too cute! It's hard to believe that you've only been together for two weeks."

I nodded, "Yes, well enough small talk for now. We should really get to work," I said quickly.

Elise nodded and walked into the building. I turned to Kendall. "'I'm just that awesome?'"

"You weren't gonna say anything, so I decided to lighten the mood," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "She seems nice."

"Who? Elise?" He nodded. "She is, most of the time. I hope she doesn't do anything crazy now that she knows."

"Crazy, like what?"

I sighed, "Let's not worry about that. I need get to work. I'll see you later," I told him as I reached up to kiss him.  
>_<p>

"Hello beautiful!" Kendall answered on the first ring. "Done with work?"

"Yes, thank goodness!"

"Did Elise give you a hard time?"

"Not really, she just told everyone at work that I'm dating a big time rock star."

He chuckled. "How long will you take to get here?"

"Um, I should be there in within the next hour. I'll go home and shower and what not. See you in a bit," I told him.

I heard a big bang in the background. _What were those boys up too?_

"Mhmm, in a bit. Kevin, I'm gonna kick your ass!" The line went dead then.

I chuckled. _Boys will be boys_

I took a long shower; the hot water helped me relaxed after such a stressful day. I got dressed in something warm. I packed my bag, which already had clothes in it, with some things for work and shoved my laptop in there too. I doubt that I would get anything done, but it didn't hurt to take it with me.

I called Kendall again, "Hey you! Still alive?"

He chuckled, "Yes, but I think I might have broken something. Wanna come play doctor with me?"

I snorted, "Sure, if you don't mind dying since I know nothing about being a doctor."

"Har-har. Are you on the way now?"

"Yes sir! Be there in a bit." The drive was short. I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" I heard someone call.

I opened the door and walked into the living room, which was a mess. There were video game controls everywhere, pizza boxes, and a fort in the middle of the living room. There was a red substance all over the fort, which kinda looked like blood. To be honest, I was kinda frightened. Not to mention the loud noise coming from who knows where? Did someone die?

"BOO!" Kendall said as he grabbed me from behind and pulled me towards him.

After I got done screaming and he was done laughing, he apologized.

"It was too good of an opportunity to pass up," he said in his defensive as he leaned in to kiss me.

I kissed him back for a short moment, "Hi," I said with a smile—recent events already forgiven.

"Hi, I really missed you."

"I'm sure you did just fine with your brothers. Speaking of which, where are they. And who died?" I asked as I gestured to the living room.

He laughed, "They're somewhere upstairs. Sorry about the mess and the ketchup…"

I laughed. Ketchup isn't nearly as bad as I thought. "It's okay; we can clean it up later. Let's go find your brothers!"

Kevin and Kenneth were great—extremely similar to Kendall, yet extremely different at the same time. I had fun listening to family stories about when they were all growing up; Kendall didn't like that part too much because his brothers would tell all 'the embarrassing stories' as he put it. Whenever I looked over at him, he was always blushing.

After we talked about them for a bit, they started asking me all sorts of things about me—my likes and dislikes, growing up in another state, living with Brittany for so long, and my favorite things about Kendall. It was just like when Kendall and I were hanging out with the Carlos, Logan, James, and Dustin.

After we finished talking, I decided to make some dinner.

"Wait till you guys try her pasta!" Kendall told his brothers. "It's the best thing in the world."

I laughed, "He likes to exaggerate."

Kenneth and Kevin joined in, "Maybe," Kenneth said. "But one thing my baby brother knows is music. In close second is food. So if he says you make good pasta,"

"We're inclined to believe it," Kevin finished for him.

I rolled my eyes—I swear they all had the same thought process. I cooked my 'world famous' pasta in about half an hour. Kendall helped, which is probably why it didn't take long. We all sat down to eat at the table. Kevin and Kenneth ate majority of it. Kendall got some every so often, which made him a little upset.

I chuckled and grabbed his hand under the table. He looked at me. "I'll make some more for you later," I whispered for only him to hear.

His face brightened up as ne nodded.

"Wow that was great!" Kevin said as he finished eating.

Kenneth nodded, "I believe you found a keeper baby brother—she a talented writer, she's absolutely gorgeous, she's really into you, and she's a great cook!"

I laughed, "It seems as if all you Schmidt boys like to exaggerated."

They all rolled their eyes, all at the same time, all in the same way.

"We'll clean up before we leave," Kevin said.

"Oh no, it's okay, Kendall and I have got it."

"Or we could help," Kenneth chimed in. "Don't wanna leave you kids all to yourselves; you might get into trouble"

I blushed slightly. _If they only knew_.

Kevin and Kenneth cleaned up the mess in the living room, while Kendall and I tackled the kitchen. I didn't really clean so much since I was going to be making another mess, I just tidied up and packed all the plates into the dishwasher.

"I'm going to walk them out," Kendall said to me. "Be right back."

I nodded in acknowledgment as I started making more pasta. He was back before I even had time to miss him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. "My brothers really like you," he said with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad. I really like them too!"

He chuckled, "I'm glad that you came and got to spend time with them, and that you got to know them. And that you they know how important you are to me."

I reached up to kiss him. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair and his arms tightened around my waist. He pulled away after a moment, but his grip didn't loosen. He touched his forehead to mine.

"I was thinking," he started, "because it's kinda late, maybe you should stay the night."

I pulled away a bit to look him in the eyes, which was a mistake. His green eyes stared intensely into mine. "I," I took a deep breath and tried gathering my now scattered thoughts. "Think that's a good idea." _What was he doing to me? I'm slowly losing my mind over here… Not that I mind, but at the same time…_

He smiled, "Good," he whispered against my lips as he kissed me again.

**And that's a wrap! Again sorry it's taking me so long to update! I know where I want the story to go, but I'm not sure what I want to happen next. Maybe another sex scene? Or an almost sex scene? That's what I'm set on right now. Any suggestions? Anything you want to see happen? Message me and lemme know! Oh and don't worry, that minor interaction with Elise isn't the end. Something big ish will happen within the next couple of chapters concerning Blake's job:P As always, thanks for reading and go leave me a comment! And remember, keep on rushing:) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who left a suggestion for me! I took everything into consideration and here we are. There will be more of the other guys, either in this chapter or in the next. Here we go, hope you like it! :)  
><strong>_

Chapter 10

"I'll go get my bag from the car," I told him with a smile.

"No, I'll get. Just gimme your keys, you can finish making the pasta."

I laughed, "Alright," I said pulling my keys out my pocket and placing them in his hand. "Hurry back though."

He grinned, "Why, you gonna miss me?"

I rolled my eyes and continued making the pasta.

He was back in a matter of minutes, "I'll go put it upstairs," he told me when he appeared in the kitchen again. When he came back down, the food was done.

"Smells good! Can't wait to dig in!' he said as he grabbed a plate and handed it to me.

I took some food out and handed him the plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked me.

"I'm not that hungry," I told him. "I actually don't feel so well."

He walked around the counter and pulled me into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a bit dizzy." I told him as I hugged him and buried my face into his chest. I looked up, "I'll feel better after I sit down for a bit."

He pulled me to the table and made me sit down. He then went for a tall glass of water. "Drink," he commanded.

I smiled and complied. He sat down next to me to eat his pasta. He would glimpse over at me every few minutes to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine, honestly. You've taken good care of me," I told him

"Don't move!" he said as he got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. He packed the food away and washed the pot. "Now," he said as he walked towards me. "We can go upstairs." He held out his hand for me to take, which I did. Once I stood up, he swooped me up in his arms bridal style and started walking.

"What are you doing?" I asked him hectically.

He chuckled, "I'm carrying you up to bed."

"Kendall! Put me down, I can walk!"

He set me back on my feet in front of the door to his room.

"Hmph! Unnecessary!" I opened the door to the room and walked in.

His room was huge. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. The closet was on the far wall next his bathroom. He had a huge TV mounted on the wall. On his dresser were tons and tons of picture of him with his family, him with the guys, and I saw one of him and I. I tried to hide me smile when I saw it.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I was just looking at all your pictures."

He smiled and pulled me towards the dresser. "This one," he said as he picked up the photo of him and me from the day we first met—the day of the concert, "is my favorite."  
>I nodded, "It's a good picture!"<p>

He pulled me into his arms, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I reached up to kiss him, "Absolutely fine."

He smiled, "good." He leaned in again.

I pulled away after a moment, "I'm going to change," I told him as I started digging through my bag. Apparently, I hadn't packed pants. "Hey babe, can I borrow some sweats?" I turned around, but Kendall wasn't there anymore.

"Yea, sure," he called from inside his closet.

"Thanks!" I walked into the bathroom. I pulled off my sweater and slipped on my button up t-shirt. It was freezing in his bathroom, so I hurried and button the shirt and pulled off my pants before I walked back into the bedroom.

I saw the sweatpants on the bed, but before I could get to them, Kendall swooped me up in arms once again.

"KENDALL!"

He chuckled as be kissed me.

I pulled away, "Kendall, I'm freezing."

"I can take care of that," he connected his lips to mine again. He started walking and then finally placed me on the bed. I suddenly was very caught up in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him on top of me. His lips broke away from mine, but never left my skin. He kissed down to my neck and started unbutton my shirt.

"Damn Blake, your skin really is cold," he said as he looked at me.

"Mmm I thought you were going to take care of that," I said as I pulled his lips back to mine.

I felt him smile and then he started kissing me roughly, pushing his tongue through my lips and into my mouth. His hands ran down my neck, past my breasts to my hips which he brought closer to him. I took the hint and wrapped my legs around his waist to ensure that there was no space between our bodies. It was then when I felt how hard he was. He rolled over so that I was on top of him and his hands wandered back up to my breasts; he tried unclipping my bra.

I pulled away rather quickly, "Kendall."

"What? What did I do?"

I sat up, which wasn't the best idea considering he was still very hard.

I sighed as I leaned in and kissed him gently. "It's not you, I… It's me, I'm still not ready. I'm sorry," I rolled off of him and sat up, not facing him. "Maybe I should go," I said after a moment. I started buttoning my shirt.

He pulled my back down in an instant. "No way, you're staying with me tonight."

"But Kendall,"

He kissed me softly, "We can wait."

"But it's not fair to you when we're like that and you get"

He cut me off once again, "That's supposed to happen when you're being intimate." His hand reached up to my face as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"For what? For kissing me? And making me want you?"

I nodded, "And for getting you excited."

He rolled his eyes, "I told you I'm gonna wait until you're ready. If we're making out, I just have to make sure we don't get too steamy."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank you for understanding." I reached up to connect his lips to mine.

He pulled away after a moment, "I, uhm, needa go to the bathroom."

I laughed again. "You do what you have to do, babe."

He smiled and kissed me gently before he got up. He threw the pants at me along with a sweatshirt, "You stay warm," he instructed as he walked into the bathroom.

I slipped on the pants and the sweatshirt and crawled under the convers. It seemed like it was going to take Kendall a while to do whatever he needed to do in the bathroom. After another couple of minutes, Kendall also crawled into bed and pulled me towards him. I turned to face him and snuggled into his chest.

He kissed my forehead, "Goodnight babe," he said wrapping his arm around me.

"Goodnight." I thought everything that happened today. Kendall meeting Elise, how Elise told everyone at the office that I was dating a big time rock star and how that put me in a bad mood. But when I left there, everything was better and when I came here to spend time with Kendall I was happy and mellow. My mood swings are out of control.

I shoved all that aside and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning the same way I feel asleep—wrapped in Kendall's arms. The reason I woke up was because my phone kept buzzing. I slowly unwrapped his arms from around me and rolled over to my side of the bed to pick up my phone from off of the nightstand.

_Brittany… Better take this outside so she won't wake Kendall up with her obnoxiously loud voice._

__I hopped out of bed losing my balance for a moment. Whoa! I shook my head trying to regain my balance and clear my head at the same time. I realized this was a bad idea because I woke up with a headache. When I was sure I was fine, I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, "Hey Brit, what's up?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I, uhm, I'm at Kendall's. Why?"

"Thanks for telling me! I came home last night to an empty house and when I wake up it's still empty!"

"Can you calm the fuck down please? Even I don't freak out this much when you have over-nighters with your boyfriends."

"THAT'S THE POINT, IT NEVER HAPPENS WITH YOU! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

I rolled my eyes, "I have a drama queen for a best friend."

"Have you seen this morning's paper?"

What an odd question. "No, I was still sleeping when you called."

"Well when you see it, I won't be the only drama queen!"

My eyebrows shot up, "What does that mean?"

"It means you need to get home now so we can talk!"

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to go back to sleep. In Kendall's arms. "But"

"NO BUTS! YOU NEED TO GET HOME NOW!"

"Alright, Brit, I'll be there, damn." I hung up so I wouldn't have to hear her yell anymore, it only made my headache worse.

I walked back into the bedroom and dug through my bad until I found a pen and paper, I started writing.

_Good morning babe,  
>something came up at home and Brittany is freaking out, so I had to leave. I'll call you later and let you know what happened. Always, Blake<em>

I left the note on the nightstand and grabbed my bag and left.  
>_<p>

"What's so important that you had to ruin my morning with Kendall?" I asked Brittany as I slammed the door to the house.

"Two things," she said calmly as she approached me.

I made a face, "Hold that thought!" I said as I rushed into the bathroom and headed straight for the toilet. Apparently, dinner from last night wasn't going to stay down. I brushed my teeth and walked into the living room.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked as she made me sit down on the couch.

I took a deep breath, "Well aside from vomiting, the headache, and dizziness, yea."

Her eyes widened.

"What? I asked."

"I was taking out the trash and I saw you un-opened box of tampon on the counter in your bathroom."

"So?" I asked confused. _What does this have to do with anything?_

"So I bought it last month when I went to the store. And you usually get your period right after mine, right?"

"I'm late?"

She nodded.

"I'm… pregnant. HOLY SHIT!"

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'holy Schmidt'" she said.

I really wanted to slap her at his point. "You're not funny! I'm freaking out over here and all you can think of are puns?"

Her eyes widened again, "Blake, stop freaking out! You don't even know for sure if you're pregnant."

"Right, I need to take a pregnancy test! I needa go to the store."

"No," she said. "I have some upstairs."

I raised an eyebrow, "I've had some close calls too," she explained. "But before I got get it, you need to see this."

She handed me this morning's paper. I gasped. Across the front page was a picture of Kendall and I kissing. The headline was bolded and read "one of our own goes BIG TIME!"

_How could Elise do this to me!_

**Sooo what do ya guys think? Is there anything else you guys wanna see happen? I'm sure I can incorporate it in, or at least I can try! As always, thanks for reading! Go leave me a review. And remember, keep on rushing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOLs your reviews made me laugh soo much! Here's the next chapter; the other BTR guys will be in this chapter too:)  
><strong>_

Chapter 11—**Kendall's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed. I sighed. I really hope Blake didn't leave because of what happened last night. I told her I was going to wait until she was ready, and it seemed like she accepted that, at least for that moment. I looked over at the nightstand closer to her side of the bed and saw a note on it. I reached over to grab it.

_Good morning babe, something came up at home and Brittany is freaking out, so I had to leave. I'll call you later and let you know what happened. Always, Blake_

"Oh," I was no longer upset. "I wonder what happened though."

I got out of bed and reached for my phone. No missed calls or messages from Blake or anyone else. She and Brittany must still be talking. I decided that I would go get ready for the day. When I was done showering, my phone started ringing.

"Hey Logan, whats up dude?"

"Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"Uhm no. Why?"

"Just asking. Are you doing anything today?"

"I don't know yet."

"The guys and I are coming over, see ya in a bit," Logan said and then the line went dead.

That was weird. What was so important about this morning's paper? I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yelled.

"Hey bro," James said easy going. "What's up?"

I shrugged, "Gonna grab some breakfast. You guys want anything?"

"Nah, I ate already," James said.

Carlos opened one of the cabinets to found a cup and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Have you talked with Blake for today?" Logan asked as he sat down at the table, next to James.

"No," I said as I started frying some eggs. "She left before I woke up."

"She spent the night?" Carlos asked with a huge grin.

"Yea, it got late last night." I looked up to see the three of them with big goofy smiles. "But nothing happened!"

"Of course," James said as they all laughed.

"Why are guys so interested anyway?" I asked them.

They all fell silent.

Logan held up the paper. "Maybe you should read this."

I took my plate and sat down with them at the table and took the paper. "One of our on goes BIG TIME" I saw a picture of Blake and I kissing, which had to be from yesterday. "Is this what you were asking me about before?" I wasn't sure what to say.

Logan nodded.

"And you guys think she's playing me?"

"No! Not at all, it's obvious that she really likes you," Carlos started.

"But we know how you are about your relationship, and well, it's kinda public now." James finished for him.

"You should talk to Blake," Logan said.

_This is what came up, why she had to leave._ I nodded. "I will, thanks for showing this to me."

"You aren't mad at her, right," Carlos asked.

"No, I think this is why she left in the first place."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Logan asked. "You know, for emotional support?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't really need support. If you guys wanna see Blake, you just have to say," I teased. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you guys too."

"Cool! Let's go then!" Carlos said with a big smile.

I chuckled. I'm glad everyone was getting along so well.  
>_<p>

**Blake's POV**

I was in shock. Why would Elise do this? I mean I know she would do anything for a story, but this? This wasn't news, this was something I'd expect a tabloid to do, not a highly respectable newspaper.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick."

Brittany looked at me, "I'm sorry, Blake. This is so much to take on right now."

I nodded. "I need to take care of this," I told her pointing to the paper.

"You do, but right now, that isn't your first priority."

There was a knock on the door. "Blake?"

I panicked. "Britt, make him leave. I can't handle Kendall right now, not with all of this."

"He's a part of all of this, Blake. He needs to be here with you."

"Not right now. I need to figure everything out before I tell him anything." I told her as I got up slowly. "Please? Tell him I'm not here or something?"

She sighed, "Already lying to the boyfriend."

I frowned, "I'm not lying, I need to think about all of this. Just make him leave!

"Fine, fine, I will."

I started walking and made it up half way up the stairs before I got dizzy. I heard Brittany's voice mixed in with Kendall's. I tried concentrating on Kendall's voice to clear my head. It helped a little, so I started making way up the stairs again. I lost it altogether; I could breathe and I started falling.  
>_<p>

**Kendall's POV**

I heard a loud thump. "What was that?" I asked Brittany who was looking over her shoulder.

"Blake?"

There was no answer.

"I thought you said she wasn't here?"

She didn't hear me, "BLAKE?" She left me standing at the door and quickly walked into the living room.

I followed her. "Where is she, Brittany?" I asked.

I looked up the stairs to see my girlfriend at the top, passed out. I quickly ran up, "Blake?" I picked up in my hands and carried her downstairs and placed her on the couch. "Babe?" I asked, but got no response. "Brittany, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. She told me to make you leave so she could figure everything out," she glared.

"What do you mean? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's not something you should hear from me," she said simply, but continued to mean mug me.

"Well I'm not going to hear it from her," I nodded and Blake's direction. "So you're going to have to tell me."

"Here Kendall," Carlos said to me as he handed me a wet cloth. I completely forgot about the other guys.

I placed it on Blake's forehead. She was breathing, it was un-even, but at least she was still breathing.

"Brittany, please? What's going on?"

"You mean aside from this morning's paper? Hmm, let me think. YOU KNOCKED HER UP!"

There was a silence. _Knocked her up? Like she's pregnant? And I'm the father._

"We're going to be uncles?" Carlos asked breaking the silence.

Blake stirred and her eyes opened slightly. "What happened?" She asked weakly.

I sat down next to her on the couch and took her hand in mine. "You passed out on the stairs. How do you feel?"

She took a deep breathe, "I don't know. Over-whelmed." She tried sitting up.

"Whoa, babe, take it easy. Maybe you should lie down for a while. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby."

She looked at me, very confused. "You know about that I might be pregnant?"

"Might? You aren't for sure?" Logan asked.

I looked over at the guys who all looked a bit disheartened.

"I was on my way up to take the test before I passed out," Blake answered.

"I'll go get," Brittany said as she sped up the stairs. She came back down within a minute. "Can you stand?"

Blake sat up slowly and dropped her legs off the couch onto the floor. She seemed okay. She stood up, but was a little shakey.

"Maybe, this should wait." I said worriedly.

She took a deep breath and smiled at me. She wrapped her arms around me. "I'll be fine," she said to me, pulling away to look in my eyes. "Besides, we need to know if I am pregnant or not."

"Okay, but after we know for sure, I'm taking you to the doctor."

She laughed lightly, "Okay." She unwrapped her arms from around me and took the test from Brittany and walked into the bathroom.

"What's taking her so long?" I asked Brittany after what seemed like forever.

"She has to pee on a stick, can you give her a couple of minutes," Brittany snapped.

I obviously wasn't on her good side anymore.

After another moment, the bathroom door opened and Blake walked out.

"Well?" The five of us asked.

She laughed, "You have to wait at least two minutes before the results."

"Oh right," I said lamely.

The other guys were restless. Carlos was pacing back and forth. Logan looked up at the clock, and James couldn't sit still. Brittany seemed to be the only calm one in the room. Blake walked passed us and into the kitchen.

I followed her. She filled a glass with water and drank it slowly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Kendall, I'm really sorry about all of this. I didn't know that Elise was going to print that and,"

I pulled her in for a hug and she buried her face in my chest. I pulled her face up and kissed her softly. "Please don't worry about any of that. Right now, we just need to figure out what's happening with you. We can worry about anything else afterwards, but right now, we need to know if there's going to be a baby running around here anytime soon."

She nodded, "Right, one thing at a time."

"Hey babe, you know everything is going to be okay, right?" I looked into her eyes. "If you are pregnant, we'll get through this together. You, me, and _our_ baby," I told her as I placed my hand on her stomach.

She placed her hand over mine and smiled. "Thank you," she said to me. She reached up and kissed me.

"TIME!" Logan called.

She pulled away, "This is it," she whispered.

My hands reached up to her face, "Together," I told her. "No matter what, we're in this together."

She smiled as she took my hand in hers and pulled me through the living room. She let go and walked into the bathroom alone, and came back out with something in her hands. She looked up at me, "It's negative."

**Soo… What do you guys think? Suspenseful? Thanks for reading go leave me a review and let me know what you guys think! AGAIN, if there's something that you wanna see happen, then let me know, kay? And remember, keep on rushing:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am soo incedibly sorry that it has taken me this long to update! I should have had this up a long time ago.. Anyways, here is the next part!:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

**Blake's POV**

I looked at all their faces, faces of disappointment—even Britt's who I'm sure was pissed at Kendall at this point. I wondered what my face looked like right now. I mean, I was relived but if I wasn't pregnant what was wrong with me?

"Babe? You okay?" Kendall asked, approaching me.

I nodded, "Yea, just a bit exhausted from all of this."

"Maybe you should go upstairs and rest?" Brittany said.

"Yea, okay." I agreed. I looked at the guys. "No kiddo today, folks."

They laughed, including Kendall.

"That's alright, Blake," James said walking up to me. He hugged me. "Just as long as you're okay."

Carlos and Logan came to hug me too.

"I'll be fine. After I get some rest, I'll go to the doctor and figure all this out."

Logan smiled, "And when you get back, Kendall will be here ready to take care of you."

Carlos laughed, "Nurse Kendall!"

I tried my best not to laugh, but I couldn't help myself. Kendall gave me an angry hmpf! "Don't make fun of him guys," I wrapped my arms around his waist. "He's just being a good boyfriend."

He smiled a bit as he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, babe." He tossed his keys to the Carlos. "I'll see you guys later."

"You're not going with them?" Brittany asked him, her eyebrows shot up.

He shook his head, "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world right now, Brit, but I'm not leaving Blake's side until I know for sure what's wrong with her."

She smiled a little, "I guess that's okay since I have to be leaving soon."

Kendall chuckled and let go off me as he walked the guys out.

"You like that he's so willing to take care of me," I teased.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

I laughed, "If I was pregnant, he said that he was going to be there for me and the baby," I told her.

"He did?"

"Mhmm, I know you're not too happy with him because you think he knocked me up or whatever, but go easy on him, okay? He is a good guy."

"Yea," Kendall said, walking up to me. "I'm a very good guy."

"Who has a bit of an eavesdropping problem."

He chuckled and then shrugged as he kissed the top of my head.

I leaned into his chest and sighed. "What are we going to do about Elise? Can I sue her?"

"Maybe," Brittany said. "I'm pretty sure you can, she is a legit newspaper after all, not a tabloid. She shouldn't be printing things like that in the first place."

I nodded, "Well, I'll talk to her and see what she says. I'd rather not have to do that because I really like my job, but I'm going to do what I have to do."

"Right now, I think you need to get some rest," Kendall said pulling away a little to look me in the eyes.

I smirked, "Yes, nurse Kendall."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Do I need to carry the patient up to bed?"

"I don't think so, just stay close in case I fall again," I said to him. "What time are you going in for work?" I asked Britt.

"I don't think I will today. I'll stay in case Kendall needs help with anything."

I shrugged, "Alright, if that's what you want to do." I started walking up the stairs. Kendall was right behind me, his hand on the small of my back. I made it to my room without making another 'scene'.

I jumped onto my bed and got under the covers as Kendall shut the door and came to join me on the bed. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. I laid my head against his chest and took a deep breathe. I could hear his heart beating, slow and steady.

"You okay, babe?" he asks after a moment.

I look up at him and smile, "How could I not be with you here to take care of me?"

He chuckled and kissed my nose, "Well right now, you need to get some rest."

I reached up to kiss him for a short moment, then pulled away to get comfy. I listened to his heartbeat and with that I fell asleep.

XxX

When I woke up, Kendall was nowhere to be found. I rolled over, hoping more sleep would come, but it didn't work out that way. I had to pee, I sighed as I sat up. My head began spinning.

"Whoa, that's not good." I sat still for a moment and took a couple of deep breathes. When I was sure that I was okay, I got up slowly and started walking towards the bathroom where I made it safely and took care of business.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Kendall walked into my room. He rushed over to me, "You're not supposed to be up!"

"I had to pee!" I told him.

He chuckled, "Okay, well now that you're done how about you go sit down and take a breather for a moment." He picked me up bridal style and set me down on the bed. He kneeled on the floor so that he could look me in the eyes. His hands were on my face, checking to make sure that I was okay, "How do you feel?"

"Right now, I'm okay. But when I sat up before I was dizzy," you tell him honestly.

He sighed, "I don't know what could be wrong with you."

"We should probably go see the doctor for that."

He nodded, "Come on, let's go.' He held his hand out for me to take, which I did. I stood up, shaking a little. "You're okay," he said to me as he helped me out of the room and down the stairs.

XxX

"So Miss. Stewart," my doctor said as she walked into the examination room. "What exactly is the problem?"

"Well," I began.

"She's been a bit moody, she's dizzy all the time, and she passed out." Kendall answered for me.

My doctor looked from Kendall to me, "Thank you _Miss. Stewart_."

I laughed, "Doc, this is my boyfriend, Kendall. He's been taking care of me. Kendall, this is Doc Susan, we took a class together back at UCLA."

Kendall shook her hand.

"Well I see that she's still alive, so I guess you've been doing a good job," Susan said to him. "Blake, you're period is late, right?"

I nodded, "I took a pregnancy test, but it came out negative."

"Okay, we're going to make you take another test and have it medically tested just to be sure. And I want to run one other test to make sure everything is alright. It shouldn't take too long to get the results back—maybe an hour tops." She handed me a cup.

"Do I pee in this?"

She nodded, "The restroom is just through there." She pointed in the direction I was supposed to go.

I peed in the cup and left it in the little basket in the restroom with my name, then went back into the examination room.

"Let's go run the tests, Blake," Susan said to me.

"You gonna be okay, babe?" Kendall asked me.

I nodded, "If not, Susan will know what to do."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled as I left.

Doc Sue hooked me up to some machines and drew some blood. The process didn't take long at all, maybe 20 minutes tops. When she was done, I felt slightly dizzy.

"Here have some water," she said as she passed me a water bottle.

I drank slowly and then took a deep breathe. I tried standing up, but my head was still spinning. "Maybe I should sit down for a bit," I said.

She looked at me, worry full in her eyes. "So what's up with you and Kendall?" She asked, trying to distract me.

It worked; Kendall was the one thing that could calm me down. "We actually haven't been together for that long," I started.

"You've been together long enough to sleep with him."

I blushed, "Actually, that happened on the second date." I watched her eyes widen, but I wasn't going to have this conversation again. "Anyways, it's been about two weeks now and things are going great! I mean when he thought I was pregnant, he didn't run away or anything; he said that he was going be me there for me and the baby."

"Really? Rock star wants a family?"

I nodded, "I guess so, but either way, I'm happy with him."

She chuckled, "I can see that. Do you think you can stand now?"

I made an attempt; my head was no longer spinning. I walked back to the exam room where Kendall was waiting for me.

"Hey babe," he said with an easy smile; he got up to meet me and pulled me into his arms.

"I wasn't gone that long, barely enough time for you to miss me," I said. "No need for the hug."

He chuckled, "Maybe. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "I'm not dizzy, so I guess better."

He towed me to the platform in the middle of the room and made me sit, and then sat with me. "So when do we get the results?"

"In a bit, I hope everything is alright."

"I'm sure it is," he said with a tight smile.

I'm sure he would like to believe everything is fine. Doc Sue walked in then.

"So you're not pregnant," she said looking at me and Kendall. "But I do know what's wrong with you," she paused.

"WELL?" Kendall and I asked at the same time.

"You're suffering from anemia."

**BOOM done! What do you guys think? Again, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'll try no to take this long again, but classes are gonna start soon, so no promises. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading, now go leave me a comment! Oh and Happy New Year!:) Love you guys and keep rushin!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, sorry this has taken so long to get up! I just haven't had any inspiration to write lately, but no worries, a wave of inspiration has hit me! Hopefully, it won't take me this long to get the next chapter up! I hope you guys like it:) HAPPY FRIDAY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Anemia?" Kendall said, but it sounded more like a question.

Sue nodded, "But it's nothing to get worked up about."

"How can you say that? She's passing out all the time and feeling dizzy and,"

I grabbed his hand, "Kendall! Look at me." He complied, "It's gonna be okay, stop freaking out. Let's hear what she has to say."

"But babe,"

"No, just listen."

Sue looked from to Kendall and back. "As I was saying, it's nothing to get worked up about as long as you take care of yourself which is really easy to do."

I nodded, "Okay, so what do I have to do. Is there a medicine that I need to take or?"

She shook her head, "No medicine, there isn't a medical cure for it. All you really have to do is eat things high in iron. Your blood cells aren't producing enough iron on its own, so it needs a little extra help—so this is where you come in."

"Okay, so things like beans and spinach and meat?"

"Exactly! And that should take care of all your problems!"

I looked at Kendall who wasn't really satisfied with what Sue said. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then you need to eat more things with iron it. Anemia isn't something that you take lightly, but the only way to make your symptoms disappear is to eat things high in iron."

Kendall still looked uneasy.

"Right, well thanks Sue." I leaned into hug her. "It was good seeing you again."

"You too Blake," she looked at Kendall. "You seem to make her happy, so keep on doing whatever it is you're doing."

He smiled a little and nodded. When she walked out of the room, he stepped around from behind me and came to stand in front of me. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Hey!" I said wrapping my arms around him and pulling him in for a hug. "We know what's wrong with me, and it's nothing serious!"

"Blake," he began.

I reached up to kiss him lightly, "It's okay. I know what I have to do to get better, so let's go grab some lunch!"

He smiled again and sighed knowing that arguing was pointless. He leaned in once again and kissed me. "Alright, lunch it is." He took my hand and helped me up, standing close in case I was going to fall again. When he was sure I was okay, he started walking, pulling me forward with him.

XxX

"How's your salad babe?" Kendall asked.

"It's tasty," I told him with smile.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look that great."

I laughed, "It's great, honestly. And I feel better already."

He raised an eyebrow, "Mhmm right. Do want something from me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up superstar and eat your food."

He laughed and continued eating. After a moment, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I took a bit of my salad to prove my point, "Fine babe."

He shook his head, "No, not that. I mean, you seem distracted."

Of course he would notice… "Well, I think now that I feel a little better, I should go talk to Elise."

"No, no way. There is no way that you're up for that yet."

I rolled my eyes, "Look Kendall, say what you want, but I'm going to take care of this weather you like it or not."

"You need to get better first."

I sighed, "I'm fine, I promise. Besides, it's not like I need you to be there with me."

"But you're only trying to take care of this now because you're worried about what it's going to do to me!"

He was angry now, extremely angry, but I couldn't understand why. "Kendall, I need you to calm down for a second, okay? First off, this doesn't just concern you—it's about me too. And secondly, so what if I'm worried about it because of what's going to happen to you? You're my boyfriend after all; why can't I worry about what's going to happen to you?"

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't, Blake. I just think your first priority should be to get better. You still need to rest and what not. You may feel better now, but who knows what'll happen to you in an hour? I don't think you get it that I'm not worried about that picture right now, all I'm worried about is you!"

"Kendall, you're my boyfriend, and I lo," _Whoa, was I about to say 'I love you'?_ "And I care about you, okay? Get that through your head. I'm going to do this; you can be there to support me if you want I really don't care. But it's going to get done today whether you like it or not. I know that you're worried, but please just stop worrying so much! I am fine! All this arguing is stressing me out even more!" At this point, I was so angry that I got up from the table.

"Blake," he sighed. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Elise," I snapped.

He tried to hide his smile, "You know, you're really cute when you're angry."

I glared at him. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

He chuckled, "of course not. I'm sorry that I upset you, please sit down and finish eating and when we're done, I will take you to see Elise."

I considered my options. I'd rather not go see Elise by myself, but I would if I had to. But, if Kendall was going to come with me, then I guess I could wait a little bit longer. I sat back down, "Fine."

He chuckled again, "Are you still angry?"

"Aren't you?"

He placed hid hand over mine and held it tight, "I can't be angry at you for more than a minute, babe. I only worry about you; I don't want you to be passing out on me all the time. I want you to be happy and healthy, and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure that you are happy and healthy." He paused, "And if that means that I must take you to see Elise right now, then I will."

"It's difficult to be angry with you if you're being sweet and giving me everything that I want," I tell him.

"That's a good thing babe. I just want to make you happy."

I gave him an angry 'hmpf' and turned back to my salad.

XxX

When we were done eating, he kept his word and took me to see Elise.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Blake?" He asked me in the car.

I turn to look at him and saw genuine worry in his eyes. I leaned over to kiss him, "Positive. This is one thing that needs to be taken care off. Now." _It wasn't the only think that needed to be taken care off. I nearly said that I loved you today—that was completely out of the blue!_

He sighed, "Alright, let's do this, then."

We walked into the building hand-in-hand. Many of my co-workers smiled as they saw me with Kendall. Some even stopped to make conversation, but they weren't the ones that I needed to talk too. Kendall and I walked straight into Elise's office and shut the door behind us.

**Alrighty, what do you think? I think I might have said that this chapter was where Blake was going to talk to Elise, but I changed my mind and it turned into this! I hoped you like it; you should go leave me a review:) Thanks for reading, and as always, keep rushing! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Classes just started and things are a little crazy now! But it wasn't that long since I last updated, so yay! Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Blake. Kendall." Elise began. She was definitely surprised to see us here. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Cut that crap, Elise," I said to her. "You and I both know why I'm here."

"Okay, you're here about today's front page. I was expecting you earlier; I must say I'm a bit disappointed."

I laughed, "Disappointed? You're disappointed in me?" I sat down across from her. "I woke up this morning to my best friend yelling at me, passed out, thought I was pregnant, found out I wasn't, just about passed out again, and went to the doctor only to find out I was anemic. I have had a hell of a day, so I don't really give a fuck if you're disappointed!"

Kendall, who took the seat next to mine, took my hand into his, "Blake, maybe you should calm down."

"I'll calm down when this is taken care off! Now Elise," I turned back to her. "The way I see it is this. You print a retraction and apologize to both Kendall and I and promise to never do something like this again."

"Or what," Elise asked with raised eyebrows. "What are you going to do Blake?" She was challenging me.

"Or I am going to sue the paper," I told her as I watched her eyes widen. "You run a respectable newspaper, Elise. I always admired that fact that you were willing to do anything to find out the truth to help people, but what you printed this morning wasn't helping anyone. I never expected something like this from you. Maybe a tabloid, but not you."

Elise was quiet for a moment, "You're not really going to sue the paper, are you?"

I smiled, "I'll do what I have too."

"Well I hope you know that if you do that then you're going to lose your job."

What the hell? Is she seriously threatening me? I opened my mouth to respond, but Kendall said something first.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're going to fire her for wanting to do her job?" Kendall asked angrily. "What the hell is your problem, lady? Blake has every right to be angry about this and you're sitting here acting like a freaking shithead!"

"Uhm, Kendall, maybe you should calm down."

"No, she's being a bitch!" He stood up from his chair in anger. "Why would you want to fire Blake? She's one of the best writers you have on staff. She's always done every assignment you've asked her do, she pretty much looked up to you and then you go and pull a stunt like this?"

"Kendall!" I stood up and took his hands in mine, pulling him to face me. "I got this."

"She's so fucking rude! She can't disrespect you like this. You wanna fire her, Elise? Hm? Maybe you should. She can probably get a job at any other newspaper in LA and they'll respect her more then you."

Elise didn't look too pleased to have someone talking to her like that. No one _ever_ talked to her like that. I had to get Kendall to calm down before she did something he, or I, would regret later. "Hey babe," I said kissing him quickly. "I got it from her. Can you wait for me outside? _Please!_"

He must have noticed the hint of stress in my voice because he sighed. He kissed me again. "Don't let her walk all over you babe, you deserve better than that."

"I'll keep that in mind, now get out of here."

He left, but was sure to slam the door behind him.

"He's a character," Elise says. She is clearly annoyed because of Kendall.

"He's my boyfriend, and he happens to be right, Elise." I sat back down and crossed my arms over my chest. _This was it; I had to remain stern as she made her decision. Not that it mattered, Kendall was right; I knew what I had to do._

"Okay Blake, I'm sorry that I printed that. You're right; I shouldn't have done it because that isn't what kind of paper this is. We are based of honesty and integrity, and it wasn't right to print that photo of you and Kendall."

"So you're printing a retraction?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I will. It'll be in tomorrow's edition."

"Good, I'm glad that I won't have to sue you after all."

"Me too, that would be a disaster." She paused for a moment. "You know, he was wrong about one thing Blake. I do appreciate all the hard work you do here."

I nodded, "I know that, or at least, I thought I did. If you really appreciated me, you wouldn't have printed that picture." There was a short silence. This was probably the best time to mention that I was quitting. "I think I'm going to take the next two weeks off to recover from my health issues."

"What health issues?" She asked surprised.

I rolled my eyes, "If you were paying attention before, you would know what I'm talking about. But since you weren't, that's okay. I'm anemic; I'm taking the next two weeks off to get better. And since we're here, I might as well give you my two weeks' notice as well."

"Wait, two weeks' notice? As in you're quitting?" She asked worriedly.

"Yep, I'm quitting. Have fun with the paper, Elise. I'm done." I said to her as I got up and walked out the door. I didn't give her anytime to respond, I didn't work for anymore; I didn't have to take her crap.

I found Kendall waiting for me outside her office, "So what happened?" he asked.

I shrugged as if it was no big deal, "I told her that I was taking the next two weeks off to get better and gave her my two weeks' notice."

His eyebrows shot up, but then went back to normal, "Good job, babe. I'm so proud of you!" He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

**I know this chapter was kinda slow, but this needed to happen! Is there anything that you like to see happen in the next couple of chapters? Aside from more of the BTR boys that is. I know that I should include them in the story, and I will.. Eventually. So anyways, thanks for reading! You should leave me a review now! (: And as always, keep on rushin *heart!*  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! Things have been really crazy lately, but I'm on break now so hopefully I'll update more! I hope you guys like it! (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Kendall was right—I could get another job with any other newspaper in LA. As soon as they heard that I was done with Elise, my phone wouldn't stop ringing with offers. Of course, I was flattered that so many newspapers wanted to hire me, but I really needed to take time to get better and think things through with Kendall.

I still wasn't sure how I felt about him—I knew that I was crazy about him, yes, but I needed to take time to see if there was more than that. We've only been together a short time, but that didn't meant it wasn't possible for me to not feel something more for him.

Because he was such an amazing guy, Kendall offered to take the next two weeks off from work to take care of me. I told him he didn't have too, but as usual he didn't listen to me. So now the two of us had the next two weeks off together with nothing to do. We were in lying on the bed in my room talking about the things we could do together during our time off.

"Why don't we go on a vacation?" Kendall offered.

I raised an eyebrow, "A vacation? Where would we be going?"

He smiled, "Leave that to me, it'll be a surprise. I'll book the tickets."

"But Kendall,"

He shifted so that he's facing me and then leans in so that his lips meet mine, "You're supposed to be relaxing during this time off. Just let me take care of you, okay? Don't be difficult."

I let out a groan, "You're lucky you're cute and that I like you so much."

He laughed, "Lucky me." He leans in again and starts kissing me more passionately.

I pulled away after a moment, "Maybe a vacation would be good. It does have perks."

"Great!" Kendall stood up, "You should start packing, we leave tomorrow!"

"But where are going?"

"No way, Blake. I told you it's a surprise."

"But how will I know what to pack, Kendall?" Maybe I could get it out of him?

He chuckled as he leaned into kiss me lightly, "Clothes. Maybe a bikini, you most likely won't need it though." He started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To pack! I'll be back later!"

XxX

True to his word, Kendall was back later that night; with him was a large suitcase. "You're still not done, babe?" He asked as he walked into my room and sat next on the bed next to my suitcase.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry I can just throw anything and everything into a suitcase like you and be done."

He chuckled, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Nope, I'm just about done. I would've been done a long time ago if I didn't stop to talk with Brittany."

I watched him roll his eyes, "How are you ever going to survey these two weeks without her?"

I sighed, "Good question. Then again, I will most definitely be distracted." I leaned in and kissed him. His hands found my waist and pulled me towards him, closing the distance between us. After another moment or so, I pulled away, "So are you still not telling me where we're going?"

He shook his head, "You'll find out tomorrow. Ya know, the flight does leave pretty early. We should probably get to bed."

"Alright," I told him, pouting just a bit. He normally gave into anything that I wanted; I hated not knowing where we were going, but loved that he wanted to surprise me. "Let me just throw a couple of things in my suitcase and I'll be done."

After another thirty minutes or so, I finished and moved the suitcase off the bed. Kendall was already wrapped up under the covers in bed as I crawled in next to him. Once I was situated, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

His finger was under my chin, pulling my face up to his so he could kiss me sweetly. "Goodnight Blake," he said as he kissed my forehead, fighting a yawn.

"Goodnight Kendall." I buried my face into his chest as his arms pulled me tighter to him.

As I listened to his heart beat and his breath come and go, it hit me. I love him. Despite him being incredibly stubborn and him never wanting to listen to me, I love him. I love him for all the good that he is—his gorgeous eyes, his goofy smile, his warm embrace and most of all his big heart. I couldn't think about what it would be like to ever be without him; I hope I never had to go through that, either.

XxX

"We're going to New York?" I asked Kendall excitedly.

He smiled, "Yep! I remember you telling me that you've never been and that you've always wanted to go, so I thought it'd be a good idea."

I threw my hands around his neck and reached up to kiss him with everything that I had. "You are seriously amazing, you know that?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I am the greatest!"

I laughed along with him before I kissed him again, "Seriously, Kendall. You didn't have to do this."

"I didn't have to, yes, but I wanted to."

I smiled, "You're much too good of a boyfriend than I deserve. I love you."

_Whoops, that just slipped out…_

**__So what do you guys think? I have started working on the next chapter so you'll must likely get that sometime soon! (: I love you for reading, now go leave me a review! And as always, keep on rushing! *heart***


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! (: I'll try to have the next part up for you soon!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Kendall's eyes bored into mine, "W-what? Did you just say that you love me?"

I laughed nervously, "Um?"

"Flight 356 to New York is now boarding," the flight attendant called over the intercom.

"Oh, that's us!" _Thank goodness; a distraction!_ "Let's go, don't wanna miss out flight." I started walking towards the gate quickly, leaving Kendall behind me,

"Wait! Blake!" He caught up with me. "You didn't answer my question."

I handed the flight attendant out tickets, but didn't turn to look at him. "Kendall, can we talk about this later. We have a plane to catch."

"Blake?" He grabbed my hand and forced me to face him.

"You two need to board the plane," the flight attendant said to us. "It'll be taking off soon and you need to be in your seats."

I nodded, "Come on, Kendall. We need to get going." I walked forward, hoping that he would come with me, and he did. He didn't question me again, he was silent. When we found our seats, he made sure to ask if I was okay, but other than that he didn't say anything to me. He wouldn't even meet my eyes.

The flight was very quiet. Kendall wouldn't talk to me and I wasn't sure what to say. I mainly looked out the window most of the flight, and every so often glanced over at Kendall who looked like he was in a bad mood. I decided to take a nap, hoping everything would be better when I woke up.

"Babe?" Kendall said as he shook me awake. I opened my eyes slightly. "We're here, come on wake up."

I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms out as I yawned. I watched Kendall, who still appeared to be in a bad mood, as he stood up and waited for me. I sighed; I definitely regretted telling him how I felt. It didn't occur to me that he would react like this.

We gathered our luggage and left the airport; since it was my first time in New York, I followed Kendall since I had no idea where we were going. He still wasn't talking to me as he hailed a taxi or during the drive to the hotel. He didn't say anything to me as he checked into hotel or as he led me to our room. He carried out suitcases into the room without a word. Again, I followed him in and then sat on the bed. At this point, the silence got the best of me.

"Kendall, will you please just talk to me?"

"What's there to talk about?" He asked carelessly.

"There's a lot to talk about. I just don't know where to start." I looked into his eyes and saw a flicker of anger.

"How about we start with the fact that you don't know how you feel about me!" He said raising his voice.

I was a bit taken back by this response, "Kendall, I know how I feel about you."

"Really? Cause you seemed really confused back home! I just asked a simple question and you couldn't even answer it."

He was really starting to piss me off with all the yelling now. I stood up so that I was in his face, "You want to know how I really feel about you, Kendall. Yes, I did say that I love you because it's true. I love you! I love you a lot! But when I said it you got this look on your face and I got scared!"

He stood there quietly.

"This is exactly what I was trying to avoid! You don't feel the same what I do, so that's why I didn't want to say it again, but you just had to be a dick and ignore me!" I took a deep breathe to calm myself, "Look Kendall, I do love you and I don't want to lose you so maybe,"

His lips pressed against mine roughly, silencing me, "I love you, too."

"What? Kendall, I don't expect you to say it back."

"But I do love you, Blake," he whispered against my lips.

"Then why were you acting so difficult before?" I asked him angrily as I pulled away.

He chuckled, "I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I mean I didn't know if you said it because you really meant it or if it just slipped out because you were happy."

"Ugh! You made this more complicated than it had to be!"

"Me?" He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. "You're the one who wouldn't answer the damn question!"

I laughed as I wrapped my hands around his neck, "I wouldn't answer the question because I was worried that you didn't feel the same way! Excuse me for not wanting to lose you."

"You couldn't lose me even if you tried," he said before he closed this distance between his lips and mine.

**Thought I should end the chapter on a cute note, what did you guys think? Thanks for reading, now go leave me a review! And as always, keep on rushing! *heart!***


	17. Chapter 17

**This is just a filler chapter, but I hope you like it! (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Kendall was right—I couldn't get rid of him even if I wanted too. After our mini vacation in New York, we came back home to LA very relaxed. I felt a lot better than I had in a while. He was right once again, a vacation as just what I needed. When I came back, I took a new job at another newspaper—one that appreciated me for all that hard work that I did.

Brittany was the same as usual—loud and obnoxious, but still my best friend. She was still just as busy as ever, but still managed to find time to hang out with me. We would have a girl's night out once every month while Kendall had his boy night. He wasn't too crazy with me and Brittany being by ourselves out in the city. Always worrying.

It's been almost a year since we started dating and things were amazing. I'm still just as crazy, if not more, about Kendall like I was when I first met him. And he was very vocal about his feelings for me, always saying that he loved me or doing cute, little things that always put a smile on my face. Being with him made me happy. It was crazy how happy he made me. In fact, things were going so well between us that he wanted to introduce me to his parents.

"Come Blake," he started. "You're going to be great! Kevin and Kenneth already love you; I don't see why you're freaking out so much about this. I'm telling you, my mom and dad are gonna love you. _Almost_ as much as I do."

I giggled a little, "I don't know Kendall." It's not as if I really had a choice considering that we in car, sitting in front of his parents' house.

He took my hands in his, "Will you please do this for me? My mom has been nagging me non-stop trying to get me to bring you around. She wants to meet the girl that makes me happy," he teased lightly. "It's getting quite annoying to tell you the truth.

This time, I laughed whole-heartedly. Kendall loved his mother with all his heart; he'd never say anything bad about her. This is what convinced you; he wanted to make me comfortable. "I guess spending the weekend with you family won't be so bad. You'll be there, and so will your brothers."

He smiled, knowing that his planned worked, "That's my girl!" He leaned in and kissed me for a short moment before pulling away and getting out of the car to get our bags from the trunk. I offered to take me bag, but he insisted upon carrying it. He tangled his fingers with mine and pulled me up the driveway to the front door. "No worries, babe, you're going to be great!"

After another couple of seconds, the door opens revealing Kendall's mother, Kathy. "My baby is finally home!" She pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Hi mom! Nice to see you too," he said while his arms were wrapped around her. When he pulled away, he stepped back. "Mom, I want you to meet Blake, my girlfriend."

Her smile got even wider as she pulled me in for a hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you! Kendall's told me so much about you."

"It's so nice to meet you too, Mrs. Schmidt!"

She pulled away, "Please, call me Kathy! Come in, come in. Let's get you two settled."

Kathy was great! I could definitely see the similarities between Kendall and his mother. His dad too. Mr. Schmidt, or Kent since that's what he insisted upon being called, was really great too! They were both so nice and welcoming; my worrying was for nothing. This weekend was definitely going to be pleasant.

**Like I said, filler chapter that's why it's kinda blahh and short! Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise(; I'll try to have it up for you guys soon! Thanks for reading, now go leave me a review! And as always, keep on rushin! (: *heart***


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, I promised the next chapter soon, so here it is! WARNING: SEXUAL DISCLAIMER! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"So, Blake, tell me how did you and Kendall met," Kathy asked as you were helping her clean the kitchen after dinner.

"I'm surprised Kendall hasn't told you that story!"

"Oh he has, but I felt like I got the short end of the story."

I laughed, "Sounds like Kendall. Well, my best friend and I won tickets to a concert. We had to be the first people in line at the radio station, and we were. I actually didn't know that meet and greet passes were included, so when I found out I just about passed out," you admit.

"You must have been really excited."

"Very! I couldn't contain my happiness; when the DJ asked me who my favorite guy was I said that 'I loved Kendall with all my heart.'"

She laughed, "What happen then?"

"I flew my little cousin and from back home and we went to the concert. We got there a little early so we were walking around and what not and he ended up getting lost. Well he wandered off because he thought he saw Kendall, and he wanted me to meet him so he followed the guy. He nearly gave me a heart attack when I couldn't find him. Kendall called me, telling me where he to meet him so I could find Nate. And we just hit off from there."

"Yea, he somehow managed to leave all that out," Kathy said.

Kendall walked into the kitchen with more dishes, "What did I leave out?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Now what makes you think that we're talking about you," I asked him with a chuckle.

He laughed, "Well I am the _only_ thing that you have in common."

"Not anymore," Kathy chimed in. "Since we've been getting to know each other, I found that Blake and I have plenty in common."

Kendall pouted just a bit which made me laugh, "Aww, poor baby!" I turned his arms so that I was facing him. "Will a kiss make it all better?"

"Maybe," he said with a smile, leaning in to touch his lips to mine.

"All better?" I asked when I pulled away

He smiled, "Yes."

Kathy and I started laughing. "You're silly, but I suppose that's why I love you."

"Oh, you suppose?" He asked raising an eyebrow, leaning in again.

I pulled away from him, "I'm trying to help your mom, stop distracting me!"

"Fine, I'll just leave then." He kissed me on the check, then his mother.

"You two are so cute," Kathy said to me. "I've never seen him quite so happy."

I smiled, "I've never been quite so happy."

XxX

After Kathy and I were done in the kitchen, I excused myself and left for bed. I wasn't extremely tired, but I thought it might be good idea to give Kendall some time alone with his family. I took a shower and pulled on one of Kendall t-shirts and some shorts and got comfy under the covers. I pulled out a book from my bag and begin reading to pass the time. As I'm getting to the good part, Kendall walks into the room.

"What are you doing here by yourself," he asked as he jumped onto the bed.

"Nothing, I thought you might like to spend some time with your family for a bit, so I came to bed."

He smiled, "That's quite thoughtful, but right now all I want is to spend time with my girl." He crawled over to where I was and connected his lips to mine.

My fingers ran themselves through his hair, pulling him closer to me. His hands found their way to my waist, readjusting me to the way he wanted—underneath him. My book, forgotten, fell to the floor with a soft 'thud'. His hands run up underneath my shirt causing me to pull away.

"Sorry," he whispered touching his forehead to mine.

I shook my head, "Don't be. Make love to me, Kendall."

He pulled away then, "What?"

I nodded, "I'm ready. I want you."

"Here? In my parents' home?"

I laughed a little, "Not up for it?"

He chuckled, "I'm up for anything," as he connects his lips to mine once again. He pulled away and quickly pulled my shirt over my head, "I like how you look in my shirt, babe, but I think it looks better on the floor."

I quickly took his shirt off as well, throwing it somewhere in room, before I pulled him for another kiss. He stared kissing down my jawline to my ear, and then down my neck, sucking on my pulse point. "Mm, mine," he said as he continued making his way down my chest. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra and threw that somewhere in room as well.

He took one of my beasts in his mouth, sucking my nipple. My fingers tangled in his hair as I arched my back, letting out a moan. He moved on to the next nipple, enjoying the fact that he was having his way with him. He started kissing down my stomach until he reached my hip bone.

"Why do you still have clothes on?" He asked a bit breathless.

"Good question," I tell him as my hand run down his chest, pass his abs to the button of his jeans. I unbuttoned it and shoved them down where he could kick them off. His hands found the top of my shorts and quickly pulled them off, along with my underwear. I watched a smirk grow on his face.

"Something amusing, Kendall?"

"Mm, just that you're so wet for me, babe. I see you're excited."

I rolled my eyes even though he was right. "Can you please just fuck me already?"

He kissed me roughly, "Not. A. Problem." He shoved into me roughly and started thrusting with an uneven pace, teasing me. His head now rested in the crook of my neck.

"Kendall, "I moaned. "Stop being a fucking tease."

I felt him chuckle as he increased his pace, "God, Blake, you're so tight, babe!"

I was close to reaching my peak. I'm biting my bottom lip to hold back the moans that I want to let out but can't because I can't be too loud.

Kendall shifts slightly so that with one final thrust he hits my sweet spot and I rack my climax, screaming out his name. He kissed me quickly to silence me as he continues thrusting into me, riding out his orgasm at the same time. He collapses on top of me, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," I breathed.

He pulled out of me and rolled over, then pulled me into his arms. "You can say that again," he tells me before kissing me passionately.

**Um, so what did you guys think? Steamy hmm? Thanks for reading, now go review! And as always, keep on rushing! *heart***


	19. Chapter 19

**Another filler, but kinda important at the same time! I might be a little slow on updating again since the school year is coming to an end-my deadlines are much closer now/: But anyways, enjoy! (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

The weekend spent at the Schmidt's went by too quickly. I found myself wanting to stay longer, but knew that I couldn't because of work. Kendall loved that fact that I got along so well with his family, and I loved that his family loved me so much. They were so wonderful and understanding; they reminded me of my family.

Kendall decided to take the long way home, causing me to fall asleep in the process. He shook me awake once he pulled up in front of my place.

"Blake? Come on babe, you're home."

I opened my eyes slightly and sighed, "Home sweet home."

"Yes ma'am. Come on let's get you inside." He gets my bag from the trunk of his car and walks me to the door.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He sighed, "I want too, but I have an early morning tomorrow. I should probably go home."

I pouted, "Alright, if you must."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me. "But, I can stay tomorrow night. And we can pick up where we left off last night."

I laughed, "I'd like that." I reached up to kiss him. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight."

He nodded, "I'll call you when I get home."

He kissed me one more time and then left. I walked into my home and saw Brittany waiting for me.

"You're home late."

"Sorry mom," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Kendall wanted to take the long way home." I went to sit with her on the couch.

"You look different," she commented.

I gave a confused look. "Different? Different how? I haven't done anything at all this past weekend!"

She studied me for another moment before her mouth dropped open, "You and Kendall had sex, didn't y'all!"

I'm not sure why, but my first reaction was to laugh. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged, "The same way you know that I had sex with a guy. Women's intuition—isn't that what you tell me?"

I nodded, "I knew that was going to bite me in the ass someday."

She chuckled, "Did you remember to use a condom this time to avoid another pregnancy scare?"

"Um, no. It's not like we planned it. It was kinda spur of the moment."

"Are you on the pill?"

I shook my head, "I didn't need to be. I guess I should start taking it."

"Yea, that might be a good idea," she said sarcastically.

I nodded, "Will do, bro. But right now, I think I'm going to bed. The quicker tomorrow comes, the better I'll be."

**A little slow, I know. But it's late! Thanks for reading! Go review! And as always, keep on rushing! *heart***


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry, it took so long to be up! I hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be the ending! :O**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

*3 months later*

Life couldn't be any better. I have a great job—something I looked forward to each and every day. I have amazing friends—Brittany, my best friend, and the guys—Logan, Carlos, and James. And Gabe. Gabe and his duck were great friends too. And to top it all off, I had the best boyfriend in the entire world—Kendall.

Everything he did made me smile, even if it was something as small as picking me up from work, or some extravagant gesture like taking me away for a weekend. I was so in love with him. It was crazy to think about all that's happened since we first met and how far out relationship has come, but I don't regret one minute of it.

Well, maybe the only part that I really regret is that fact that my boyfriend is a rock star. And being a rock star required him to tour, which meant that we would be apart for a while. As of now, he and the other guys were preparing to go on tour. He would be gone at the very least two months. How I was going to survive those two months without him, I wasn't sure. And the other guys would be gone too, so it's not like I could hang out with them.

"Are you still upset about Kendall going on tour?" Brittany asked me as she sat down with her bowl of cereal.

"I'm not upset," I snapped.

She raised an eyebrow, "Right? And I'm the Queen of England."

I laughed, "I'm really not upset. I'm just going to miss him. A lot."

She rolled her eyes, "Yea, yea. You love him so much and blah, blah, blah. Maybe if you didn't spend so much time with him,"

I cut her off, "I don't spend so much time with him, bro! I'm either at work most of the day or at home. He works all sorts of crazy hours, so we hardly get to see each other during the week. I'm either hanging out with you or Gabe during the week. Excuse me for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend over the weekend."

"Alright, alright, sorry. Jeez! You don't have to bite my head off."

This time, I was the one who rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You wanna do something today? Gabe should be here in a bit, so the three of us can do something. Kendall gets off late tonight from rehearsals and has something special planned for us. I'm free all day."

She shrugged, "Sure, we can catch a movie or something."

XxX

"So how was your day," I asked Kendall when he came to pick me up.

"Tiring, but I don't wanna talk about that."

"What do you want to talk about then?" I asked as he I got into his car.

He shrugged, "What did you do today?"

As he drove us to the restaurant I told him about what I did today. "Brittany, Gabe, and I spent pretty much the entire day at the movies. We went to the mall for a bit, but didn't stay along since I had to get home to get ready for tonight."

"Sounds fun," he says with a smile.

"It was."

It didn't take long for us to reach the restaurant. In fact, once we got there, we were immediately seated. Kendall must have called ahead and made a reservation. As we were waiting for our food, he kept up the small talk.

"So everything is packed for tomorrow," he says as he holds my hand in his.

As much as I didn't want him to go, he was still leaving. I forced a smile, "That's good. You won't have to rush in the morning."

He nodded and gently squeezed my hand, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"And I'm going to miss you."

He's quiet and then, "Are you sure you can't come with me?"

"Kendall, please don't do this. It's going to be hard being away from you for so long, let's just enjoy the time we have together, okay?"

He sighed, "You're right. Let's not worry about that now."

The food comes then and we don't really talk much throughout dinner. Tomorrow wasn't too far away, which meant he would be gone. I had to make what little time I had with him count. After dinner, we walk to the car hand-in-hand in silence.

"Can I drive?" I asked him. He gave me a skeptical look, but handed me the keys. I leaned over to kiss him, "Thank you."

I reversed out of the parking lot and headed home.

"Where are we going?" He asked once he realized that I wasn't going in the right direction.

"To your place."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with you, Kendall. It's your last night here."

"But,"

"I don't wanna hear it," I told him. He would definitely try to talk me out of this.

When we got to his place, he quickly hopped out of his side and came around to mine to hold the door open for me.

"Always the gentleman," I said to him with a smile.

He took me hand in his and led me up the driveway to the front door. Once he had it opened, I tackled him into a kiss. It took him a minute to respond, but he kissed be back.

My hands slipped down to the color of his shirt and quickly started undoing the buttons. His hands found the zipper to my dress and pulled it down as we made our way to his bedroom.

**And there it is! I'll try to get to the last part as soon as I can. It might be up this weekend since I don't have too much homework! Thanks for reading, now go leave me a review! (: And as always friends, keep on rushin (: *heart***


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is-the finale! I hope y'all like it(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

I woke up the next morning and Kendall's arms Today is the day that he's leaving. I sighed as I moved the hair from his face. He was so cute; I never wanted to let him go. I looked at the clock and shook him awake.

"Mm," he mumbled. "Five more minutes."

I chuckled as I lightly pressed my lips to his, "Time to wake up, babe. You're going to be late if you sleep any longer."

His eyes opened slowly, "Good morning." He said before leaning into kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. After a moment, I pulled away. "You need to get ready. The guys will be here soon to pick you up."

He sighed, "Alright, alright." He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

I found my clothing and got dressed. When I was done, I made some breakfast for him to eat before he left for the airport.

He came downstairs about half an hour later with his suitcase. "Something smells good," he says with a smile. He sits down to eat and when he's almost done there's a knock on the door. "That would be for me." He took my hand and led me to the door. "These two months will pass by faster than you know; just wait and see. Plus, we'll talk every day. You won't even have time to miss me."

I chuckled, "Let's hope so." I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, Kendall." I said right before kissing.

He pulled away and touched his forehead to mine, "And I love you. Wish me luck?"

I chuckled again, "Good luck, but it's not like you need it. You'll be great." I kissed him one more time, "Go."

He smiled, "We'll talk tonight, I promise."

I nodded as I watched him leave. These two months were going to be really hard without him, but he was right; the time was going to fly by.

XxX

It's been a little over a month since Kendall left to go on tour and I missed him terribly, but I was hanging in there. True to his word, we did talk every day and when he wasn't too busy or too tired from a performance we would have a skype date. I just wanted the two months to be over so he could come home.

Today, there isn't much to do. I went to work, but had to leave early since I have a doctor's appointment scheduled. Sue wanted to run some more tests to make sure everything was alright with me. Since the last time I saw her, I hadn't gotten dizzy or passed out or anything. I was sure that everything was fine, but Doc Sue wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" She asked as she walked into my examination room.

I shook my head, "No way! Kendall hasn't been home."

She chuckled, "You still have to take the test. You know what to do," she said as he handed me a cup.

I went to the restroom down the hall and peed in the cup. When I was done, I went back into the exam room where she was waiting for me.

"Alright, this way. We're gonna run the same test from last time. Shouldn't take too long."

I sat down in the big chair and let her poke at my arm, sticking needles into me to draw blood. After about twenty minutes or so she told me to head back to my exam room.

Sue walked into the room a little while after me.

"So what's the verdict?"

She looked up from her charts, "You're doing better, but like I said before. Anemia isn't something to take lightly, so you need to continue eating things high in iron."

I smiled as I hopped off the platform, "Will do!"

"I'm not done, Blake."

"Oh, um, okay? What else is there?"

"Coincidently enough, you're pregnant."

**DUN DUN DUN! What do you guys think? Thanks so much for reading the story and hanging in there while it took me forever to update. Y'all are great and I hope you liked it. You should go leave me a review! And as always, keep on rushin! *heart***

P.S. ... Can you say squeal? (;


End file.
